The Kind of Switch
by Nanamicchii
Summary: "Aren't we going to stop him?" Tsuna panicked, "you said he's still a candidate, so why is he going to kill Dino-san? And where is Reborn?" He doesn't know but his intuition is freaking bugging him, 'everything isn't right and something about danger but not for him' was what his head keeps screaming. Parallel!Tsuna, Decimo!Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kind of Switch**

 **Written by:** Nanamicchii

 **Beta-ed by:** Yuuki-chan24

 ** _Prologue_**

It was just a normal peaceful day, a normal day where the Vongola Decimo was just scheduled to seat in his office all day long, specifically to read and sign the loathed paper works that his guardians most likely caused. He then sighed exasperatedly after seeing the newly arrived paper works that he predicted would be about 30 inches thick brought by his most ever loyal storm guardian. "Juudaime, here is the newly arrived papers from Lambo's mission," Gokudera said hesitantly. Hesitant because he already knew that his Juudaime will surely inquire about the reason it became so thick for just one particular mission.

The Vongola Decimo creased his brows suddenly irked of what he heard, "From Lambo's mission alone?" To Gokudera's horror, this was immediately followed by a frightening smile. The storm gulped down knowing that he was surely in trouble, "And how the heck did that happen? Those papers looked 30 inches thick." Tsuna said in his stern yet calm voice.

"The stupid cow bombed the whole place into dust…" the storm trailed biting his lip because of the headache the lightning guardian had given to his Juudaime.

The boss sighed exasperatedly at the same time face palming at the said event. "And?" Tsuna said waiting for Gokudera to continue his report.

The storm couldn't help but release some cold sweat, "and the next building, then the other building next to that building, and the building next to that building and also the-,"

"Just tell me what exactly happened in one concise sentence that completely describes everything." Tsuna demanded.

"The five-year old Lambo suddenly appeared in the middle of the fifteen-year old Lambo's mission and for an instant, he panicked from the strange place causing him to throw all the bombs he possessed around the place instinctively." Tsuna mentally sweat dropped on that. He looked behind his storm, knowing that his lightning is silently listening behind the door of his office.

He then sighed, this time not because he was annoyed. Instead, he decided to just let it go. Tsuna really has a soft side when it comes to his lightning guardian. The poor kid was forced to be a guardian and fight with them at such a young age so he couldn't get himself to be angry at the said kid. "Tell Lambo that I'm not angry but," he paused, "he'll go to school in exchange of this."

"B-but Tsuna-nii!" Lambo barged inside the office protesting the punishment that has been thrown at him.

"Stupid cow, don't you know how to knock?" Gokudera scolded and was about to punch the lightning guardian in the head.

"It's okay Hayato, and that's final Lambo." Tsuna immediately looked at the boy. "Or if you don't want to, maybe I should let Reborn personally give you your punishment." he plastered a smile similar to Byakuran's. "I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

The cow had no other choice so with a heavy heart, he agreed on the punishment to go to school. Tsuna smiled as the storm exited with the lines to call him if he needed something while the lightning left with tears and snot in his nose flowing all over his face.

As he was already alone and was sure that his guardians are in some quite far distance, the Decimo immediately narrowed his eyes to one of the corners of his office, "What's your business here Byakuran?"

"As expected from Tsu-chan," an albino appeared at the said corner wearing his usual grin. He walked closer to the Vongola Decimo's desk full of documents, "You're quite busy huh." He commented glancing at the still to-be-signed papers.

"I know you're not here just to check if I'm busy or not." Tsuna said knowingly, "So what is it that you've come for?"

Byakuran laughed, "How sharp of you Tsu-chan." He brightly applauded and stared for a minute at the Vongola boss with his grin. "Well…" he continued, "I'm here to ask for your permission if I could switch your soul with one of your parallel counterparts."

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it properly, but here goes." Byakuran took a deep breath. "The tri-ni-sette is starting to get imbalanced because of the parallel Tsu-chan, this counterpart of yours doesn't have what you naturally have, Tsu-chan. Do not misunderstand. Parallel Tsu-chan is a prodigy in everything he does and is still a candidate for the Vongola Decimo throne. It's just he doesn't have the kindness in him but instead, he has hatred which is the cause for this current mess. Your parallel guardians hate your counterpart and more importantly, they don't want to be your parallel self's guardians… I don't know what to do anymore but I can take you to this parallel world for you to see for yourself. However, you need to decide right away if you agree or not since you already know how it literally drains me to travel to a parallel world."

"Wait, what does this have to do with switching my soul with my parallel self? And what about your counterpart? Shouldn't he be in charge of this? He should warn my counterpart about this problem." Tsuna questioned but then felt bothered as he saw Byakuran's expression turned grim.

"My counterpart is **_dead_ ** and the cause was the parallel Tsu-chan…." He paused when he saw Tsuna was shaken by the news but then he plastered a bright grin. "And that makes you in charge." Byakuran announced. Tsuna couldn't help but mentally shriek as he gaped at the cheerful albino. It was a shock at the same time Tsuna felt weird at the revelation. He opened his mouth to asked when the said albino lifted his hand with his mare ring on it and snapped his fingers after he chirped a "So~," in just one snap, Tsuna and Byakuran were already in Namimori, Japan – rather the parallel Namimori. "We're already here, Tsu-chan." He said shifting his sight to the brunette only to find a glaring one. "W-what's wrong Tsu-chan?" he asked innocently.

"I didn't tell you that I want to come here," Tsuna said in his authoritarian voice. Byakuran was about to reason out when Tsuna sighed and spoke again. It was a question this time. "So why are we in front of the Namimori Hotel? It really bugs me." He said scanning his surroundings.

"Your hyper intuition is really amazing to this extent." Byakuran commended in surprise, "Anyway, your counterpart is going here tonight to assassinate the Chiavarone Decimo," the albino simply answered. Tsuna widened his eyes immediately shifting his sight back to the albino.

"Isn't that Dino-san?" Tsuna said waiting for the albino to confirm his thoughts since they were at the parallel world. There might be some slight changes.

"Yes it's him, who else would you think he should be?" Byakuran ironically replied taking out one bag of marshmallows. "And look, he's already here." He pointed a certain teenage kid wearing black pants, black hooded jacket, and gloves covering his arms. The kid easily sneaked inside the hotel. Even the Decimo was surprised to see his counterpart doing such impressive stunts without fail. His tutor must be proud of him if he was that good but then the assassination plan suddenly hit him.

"Aren't we going to stop him?" Tsuna panicked, "You said he's still a candidate, so why is he going to kill Dino-san? And where is Reborn?" He doesn't know but his intuition is freaking bugging him, everything isn't right and something about danger to some body was what his head keeps screaming.

"Tsu-chan, that's for you to answer," Byakuran said munching lots of marshmallows, "if you decide to agree switching your body for the time being, then this assassination will be stop. I can only watch. Interference is something I will not do since it'll cause destruction to this parallel world like what I did when I tried taking over our world."

"What will happen to my original body then?" Tsuna asked, trying to gather enough information that will make sure that his world and family won't be harmed.

"Your parallel self will take over it," the albino simply answered.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, he can't freely use your powers since you'll be taking it with you here and this world still hasn't discovered box weapons, plus I'll keep an eye on him and hopefully he will have a change of heart to something more pleasant like yours after he experiences a life like yours Tsu-chan because this counterpart has only encountered a thorough betrayal, abandonment and anything that would cause pain, so it's natural that he would only know how to harm people. He had even become a sadist mentally and physically. It's like he's just going to go through a medical treatment." Byakuran explained stopping from his munch. "So what's your decision?"

Tsuna stared at him thinking about what's the best thing he could do. Should he agree or should he not? As he was thinking, an explosion occurred on top of the building causing both of them to turn their attention towards it. The assassination is being executed. The Decimo sighed and turned his sight to the albino, "Make sure that no one among my family and friends will get hurt because of my counterpart, Byakuran." He said narrowing his eyes.

The albino beamed upon hearing his warning as he executed a nod, "Okay Tsu-chan, now close your eyes." Tsuna took a deep breath before he did what he asked. As he did, "By the way, your counterpart is still a thirteen year old here." He said then snapped his fingers.

 **PARALLEL TSUNA'S SIDE**

"Shit!" Tsuna, who was in the middle of assassinating the bucking horse Dino, cursed as he felt the stinging sensation of his now bare skin in his left arm. He was caught off guard when he entered the room where the Chiavarone boss resided. The said boss was actually waiting for him and had already been ready to fight. He was currently on his way to escape for his dear life, not that he cares about being alive but for his identity. He didn't want to be discovered, not yet.

He climbed the stairs up to the rooftop until he finally reached it. He wanted to swear. How did the Chiavarone boss predict his actions? The rooftop was already filled with the subordinates of the bucking horse. 'What should I do? Don't panic… think Tsuna! Think!' He tried to calm down and thought of escaping through the stairs but sadly he couldn't do it since Dino was blocking the way. 'Shit! Is this really my end already?' He was starting to panic. This didn't happen before. His plans always go the way he wanted it. 'No Tsuna, you can't panic now, Relax… Relax… '"Relax." He closed his eyes and gasped some more air. "Now how am I going to escape this situation?" Tsuna slowly opened his eyes expecting a blond and some guys in their black suits. However, he didn't expect a familiar albino in front of him wearing a Cheshire grin.

"Hello Tsu-chan!" the albino greeted. "I saved you just in time…" He instantly paused, shaking his head childishly, "No, he did."

"B-Byakuran?!" Tsuna snapped aloud, "Y-you're alive!" he lined his brows in confusion, "B-but I thought you're dead…" he trailed off.

"Well of course! After all, you **_killed_** …" Byakuran can't hold it anymore, he laughed as if the brunet had just stated a joke. He immediately cleared his throat to gain control and glanced at the confused still-candidate-Vongola-Decimo-counterpart. "You **_killed_** me." He shook his head as he notice something not quite right at the statement. "I mean the other me," Byakuran chuckled a little but manage to stop and plastered a Cheshire grin once again, "anyway, enjoy the dreams Vongola Decimo~," he sang fading away with a wave.

"W-wait, what do you mean?!" Tsuna tried to reach the fading albino when he realized that he was seating in a familiar luxurious seat along with a huge desk in front of him with lots of papers placed in it. "I-isn't this the office of the Vongola Boss?" He pondered to himself slightly jolting in his seat. He was once taken by his father in the office he was in. He was still a child back then but he could still remember his father introducing him to a certain man he called Nono inside the place. The said man was seating in the very place he was currently occupying while in front of the desk was his name plate signifying that he was the vongola boss. He lined his brows on the thought and carefully scanned his sight around the place. 'So this is the office I'm going to work if I ended up inheriting the throne.' He mentally smirked on that. 'Not ba-,' he was snapped out of his thoughts when the fifteen year old lightning suddenly came in. Tsuna gape as the person ran behind him as if hiding from a certain bully. "L-Lambo?" it was a question since the cow is way too similar to the kid he knew. But if it were Lambo, then he shouldn't be getting close to him because he despised him and Tsuna didn't like kids either.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shrieked. "Turf top is forcing me to train with him." He pointed at the now open door.

"Yo, Sawada!" Ryohei greeted waving his hand with a boxing glove in it. "I was just trying to train Lambo to the EXTREME!" He announced deafeningly making the brunet cringe at the loudness but thanks to the duo's conversation the parallel Tsuna has now confirmed their identity.

"No Tsuna-nii, I don't want to! You know I'm going to die if I train with him." Lambo begged as Tsuna was stunned at the present ruckus.

"Oi Turf top! Stupid cow! How dare you disturb Juudaime?! He's in the middle of his work." Gokudera instantly appeared yelling at the two. He noticed Tsuna eyeing him. He then immediately executed a 90 degree bow. "I'm sorry for letting them disturb you Juudaime. I'll immediately take care of this two idiots." He said immediately striding to Lambo's hiding place which was behind him. Gokudera plastered a genuine smile before finally dragging the two out of the office. He was again left alone and confused. Why was the three of them acting so different? Those three hated him to the extent that they didn't want to see anything related to him. 'Just what the hell is this dream about?'

Meanwhile, in the parallel world, the real Decimo was left cursing. 'What the fuck Byakuran!' He mentally exclaimed as he realized that he was surrounded by Dino and his subordinates.

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

 **A/N:**

Hi there! I just want to know if you like the idea though there might be some who already thought about this and made it into a story. I'll continue this if you like it. ^-^/ Ciao!

 **A big thanks to my beta reader Yuuki-chan24 XD**

 **02-26-17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta Read by:** Yuuki-chan24

 **A/N:**

Hey there, sorry for this early authors note but I need you readers to know first before you proceed to read the chapter one to avoid confusions.

 **PARALLEL WORLD** = the Canon Decimo Tsuna

 **CANON WORLD** = the Parallel Tsuna

That's all, now you're good to go! XD

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

It was a peaceful night around Namimori. The beautiful starry night sky above made the nocturnal insects sing at their best as a certain brunet hops on a branch of a big tree to hide while a group of people who seemed to be chasing him pass through, successfully not noticing him. The brunet let out a relieved sigh as he was sure that the ones chasing him were already far from him. "Finally they're gone, I can go straight home now." He silently jumped down on the ground at the same time wincing at the wound in his left arm. "Gah, just make sure that you'll keep your word Byakuran." He said as a warning.

He had somehow managed to escape the dire situation earlier where he had nowhere to go. They were on top of a skyscraper and only an insane person would do what he did. Well, he actually just jumped down on top of that building making it look like suicide, and thanks to Byakuran who assured him that his weapons will be with him like _Natsu_ , his box weapon, _X_ _gloves_ and the ability to use his _hyper dying will mode_.

Tsuna had managed to hide himself using hyper dying will mode with the help of his _Cambio forma Modo Difesa_ by covering his entire body when he jumped into the dusk and made it seem as if he had vanished into the darkness wherein he just flew over the shady street nearby. Then he was chased by the few ones who saw him who were still Dino's subordinates.

The brunet then headed to his house still too cautious about his surroundings.

As he finally reached his destination, the brunet suddenly felt nostalgia around him. Just how much he missed the old days when he was still a candidate, of course the deadly training of Reborn was an exception. He inwardly smiled until the thought of Reborn finally hit him, 'Byakuran didn't say anything to him about this Reborn so he is probably the same as the Reborn he knew,' he thought then paled afterwards, realizing the horror he was in. 'Oh god! He can read me like an open book!' he gulped nervously. 'Now what will happen to me? Reborn will surely question me and I can't lie to him either!' Tsuna placed both of his cold hands on his pale face out of fright. Even if he's now a Decimo, Tsuna still has this _tiny_ fear of the hitman, however, the respect towards him didn't change, he won't be in his own two feet now if it weren't for his beloved tutor. However, this situation made Tsuna fear the arcobaleno more than ever, Reborn will kill him if he finds out that he was about to assassinate his former student, well it's not him but his other self though it doesn't change the fact that this current body of his did it.

He nervously gulped once again heading towards the big tree across his room climbing it up, trying to be as discreet as possible. He wanted to check if the said hitman exists. He then took a peek inside his bedroom through the window checking if a certain tutor was there and to his surprise, he actually was, sleeping soundly, lying so comfortably in his tiny swing with a bubble blowing in his nose. Tsuna's spineless side instantly went through his body causing him to shiver. Seeing a sleeping hitman made him gutless just like that, what more if the said person was awake, 'Hopefully I can sneak in without being caught,' Tsuna prayed at the back of his head.

He activated his _dying will mode_ and silently flew at the window sliding it slowly to keep it from making as much noise as possible. As he did it successfully, he immediately but carefully went inside. He put his feet on the floor as slow as possible again. Landing on the floor safely and quietly, he then deactivated his _dying will mode_. Afterwards, he closed the window the same way he opened it. He changed his clothes at the same time treating the wound the parallel him probably received due to the explosion he saw earlier before he agreed to be switched. He winced at the stinging sensation as he pressed the cotton with disinfectant in the said wound but still stayed discreet. Tsuna then cleaned all the mess he had caused before he could finally sleep in his comfy looking bed that seemed to be seducing him by the time his eyes landed on it.

However, his longing to the bed was interrupted as he felt a cold touch of metal placed literally at the back of his head, "Where have you gone this late, dame-Tsuna?" the stern yet squeaky voice asked. Tsuna tensed up as he thought why he hadn't notice his tutor come near him. 'Reborn's going to kill me for sure!' He thought freaking out inside of his head. "Don't tell me you're the one who tried to assassinate my former student." The decimo mentally screamed along with the lines of 'he knows! He knows! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm surely dead!' "Turn around and face me, dame-Tsuna." Reborn demanded still pointing the gun at him. Tsuna bit his lip as he hesitantly faced the arcobaleno, he blinked a few times before he put his sight on Reborn's beady dark eyes.

Reborn, on the other hand, subtly narrowed his black orbs as he sensed the peculiar aura around his dame-student. Then it became more suspicious when the dame-student of his faced him with a pure hesitant and frightened look as if scared of him. It seemed like he turned into a complete no-good person but that's not the Tsuna he had known. Tsuna was _never_ scared of him, even the slightest bit. He snapped from his thoughts assuming that this is probably one of his ploys again like how he had managed to make him think how dame and kind hearted he was until the Kokuyo incident occurred making his lies be revealed by the escapee namely Rukudo Mukuro. He then looked keenly at the brunette in front of him. "You're taking advantage of what I had done to you Tsuna…" Reborn momentarily paused, "in a wrong and unreasonable way," he sternly said. "Just what the hell do you want you stupid student?!" Reborn directed a gun shot at him while the brunette dodged it out of habit he caught from his Reborn's training.

Tsuna was already so confused of what his parallel tutor kept on talking about but was caught off guard when Reborn suddenly raised his voice at him like he was already at his limit. It never happened before. This was the first time. Just what had the parallel him done making Reborn become like this.

* * *

 **CANON WORLD**

Tsuna was still at the Vongola Boss office. He decided to stay there to analyze the situation he had unexpectedly encountered. It has already been two hours since Byakuran left him in a confusing situation. Confusing in a sense of strangeness. First, he had seen the cow in his TYL self being an annoying brat as ever. Second, the idiot brother of his classmate Sasagawa Kyoko, and third, the ever loyal self-proclaimed right hand man Gokudera Hayato. Everything was weird, strange, odd, unusual, peculiar and every word that would mean the same thing. 'This is probably the most extraordinary thing that I have ever encountered in my whole life.' He thought while looking up at the blue sky through the big window where the desk of the Vongola Boss was placed. 'Is this really a dream?' he again thought looking back at what Byakuran said to him before he completely vanished. "Enjoy the dreams Vongola decimo." He said thinking what it actually really meant; does it mean what it really says? If so, then he succeeded the throne of Vongola Decimo in this so-called _dream._ He looked back at the wide desk where lots of papers were placed on it. 'What are those?' he strides near the '30'-inch pile of papers, he first took a glance at the title and recognized it as a report of the certain annoying cow. Instead of losing interest in it, he actually got curious on how the brat did his missions. It might become handy in the near future. As he was reading it, he can't help but pop an irk mark in every turn of the page. He started biting his thumb nail out of annoyance, he was irritated because there still no trace of the details of how Lambo completed the mission and why it was declared as success, he was annoyed since he has already finished a lot of pages and still no information of how Lambo did it. He already finished two-thirds (2/3) of the report but he still had no information on what the brat's mission was all about since it only kept on mentioning about the huge damages, bills and stuff that doesn't explain what happened. 'What is this, a joke?' he's smart but what kind of report is this, there's no way Lambo could destroy the whole city in just five minutes. 'This is just a prank to get back at him,' he concluded but still decided to continue reading. He still wanted to finish because maybe the contents he wanted was actually placed at the last few pages. He was reading it earnestly that he didn't notice the arrival of a certain hitman.

Tsuna's facial expression can't be drawn because the report is not even saying anything he wants. He muddled his hair out of annoyance and was about to sigh when something hard and heavy hit his head making him kiss the papers he was reading on the desk.

"What was that?!" he yelled after raising his head frantically scanning the ground around the desk and the chair he was using.

"At least greet your beloved tutor, dame-Tsuna." A deep unfamiliar voice made Tsuna stop and slowly avert his sight to the person standing two meters away from him. 'Who is this person?' he thought blinking, 'he mentioned 'your beloved tutor' so don't tell me he is,' his eyes widened out of disbelief, 'Reborn.' He gulped down lowering his sight then back again at the person who claimed to be his tutor. He intently eyed the hitman from his one little striped orange fedora to his Armani suit and no doubt he is his tutor Reborn. 'But how did that happen? His tutor is a baby and not an adult,' he unconsciously lined his brows looking at the person.

"What's wrong dame-Tsuna? Did you hit your head or something making your old habits come back again?" Reborn transformed Leon into a gun then aimed a shot at his former student, well not really since he just shot it next to his ear. He smirked at the gaping brunette, "I see, you want me to be your tutor again." Reborn said waiting for a direct rejection. However, minutes had past and still no response from his dame-student. Reborn then carefully eyed his student who was still gaping at him as if shocked with his sudden appearance, not only that but Tsuna was looking at him as if it was the first time he saw him in his adult form. He looked at his caramel orbs trying to read his student since Tsuna is like an open book to him but lowered his fedora after he noticed the strangeness around the brunet.

"Reborn?" Tsuna called out snapping him out of his shock but it was more of a guess to Reborn himself. Reborn stayed silent and just waited for what his student was going to say. "I see, I've guessed it wrong. How could a baby instantly become an adult," Reborn immediately looked at his student with a blank expression but he was mentally shocked with what Tsuna had just said. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me…" Tsuna sheepishly smiled but Reborn's instinct as a hitman was reacting really hard screaming like something bad was about to happen, "I actually don't know you and now that you know this, I should eliminate you." Tsuna closed his eyes then opened it with an insane grin plastered on. "After all, this is just a dream as Byakuran said." He said then instantly attacked the ex-arcobaleno.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hope you are satisfied of the chapter, how was it? Do you like it? I'm actually not confident since it's a first time for me to make a KHR Fanfiction (alone not a crossover) regarding parallel stuff. Anyway, please do point out the grammatical errors and the misspelled words that I hadn't notice when I reread it. Thank you for those who followed, favorite, and to the kind readers who reviewed. 'Til next update! Ciao! ^-^/


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2_**

 **CANON WORLD**

An albino is already on his way back to the Vongola Mansion, he left the parallel Tsuna as soon as he was done checking if he successfully switched the soul of the both Tsuna. He was gone for almost two hours for some emergency reason regarding to his famiglia. He smiled as the office of the Vongola Decimo came to view; he actually just sneaked inside the boundary of the Vongola Mansion. No matter how strict the security, it's still just useless since they can't sense him though the original Tsu-chan from his world is a special case.

Byakuran was about to sneak inside through the big window as usual but was stop when he saw the parallel Tsuna attacked a certain person inside the same office. Of course, he panicked at first since he promised the safety of his worlds original Tsu-chan, but when he finally realized that it was the ex-arcobaleno, he sighed in relief. He then plastered a smile with interest observing the scene. He actually wanted to see this parallel Tsuna's ability in person. So he without a doubt decided to just stand by and see the outcome of the obvious one sided fight. Parallel Tsuna might be considered a genius in combat at his young age back to his world but not here, after all this world is 10-11 years ahead from his. The difference between technology (weapons), ability, and experience is really huge already. Assuming that this Tsuna will lose is a hundred percent (100%) safe, if you make a bet on someone, you'll definitely win. One more thing that made it one sided was the opponent he was fighting against with is an EX-sun arcobaleno which simply says that he's facing the true form of Reborn the number one hitman in the world.

The albino went over the corner to watch closely, Reborn was just ducking every attack that was done to him by the brunet; he didn't even transformed Leon into a gun. Byakuran knows that the ex-arcobaleno is already in a doubt of his student's weird actions, there's nothing really new about it since Reborn isn't listed as number one for nothing. What really took Byakuran interest of the fight was the reaction he could get from the parallel Tsuna, it'll be really interesting since telling him that this is a dream was intentional. If this Tsuna thought that he can manipulate everything like he did to his world, this encounter will prove him wrong.

"You've turned into a 'dame' again Tsuna, your fighting style became pathetically useless," Reborn commented eyeing the brunet who seemed exhausted already due to the unplanned and puerilely attacks he executed. "Don't you think it's enough already? You should know by now that you don't have any chance on beating me… or as you said earlier 'eliminate' me in this current ability of yours, my dear dame-student…" Reborn simply walked behind him without him even realizing it, he only noticed it when he felt a hand chop gesture at the back of his neck, he wanted to move but his body doesn't listen just falling on the carpeted floor as his eyes started to get blurry then finally blackened. "…or are you really the dame student of mine." This was left unheard on the brunette's side. The hitman transformed his shape shifting partner Leon into a gun and pointed it to a certain corner, it's where the albino watching. "Now what did you do to my student, Byakuran?"

Byakuran couldn't help but grin of the hitman noticing him, "I got busted," he said finally showing himself while his both hands were raise in the air as a sign that he surrenders though his face says otherwise. "And please took the gun away from me, I can assure you that Tsu-chan is safe… he's just not here," he bluntly announced.

"What do you mean?" Reborn already transformed Leon into its original shape.

"It mean what it literally says at the same time not," the albino mischievously smile at the smart answer he said to the hitman, he's just making him so curious already.

"Explain further," the hitman demanded narrowing his eyes while Leon was again placed to his hand in a form of a gun pointing it to the albino who seemed enjoying himself of the suspense he is causing to the hitman. "And don't tell me to put away the gun," he directed a shot that immediately Byakuran duck, "I will not until you tell me all the details." He ended.

The albino sheepishly smile in defeat as he mentally sweat drop, "okay," he forced a giggle, "you see, there is this one parallel world that's threatening all the other existing parallel worlds to be destroyed. We all know that no matter what happens, still what is fated to happen will occur for the entire parallel worlds that exist to be balanced as well as the tri-ni-sette but this one, nothing same happened which is bad. And the person lying unconscious on the floor is still Tsu-chan just not the Tsu-chan we all know, well yes the body was his but the one who's inside is not. He's from that parallel world I'm talking about as our Tsu-chan is at his world to settle things in order and the same."

"How old is this Tsuna in his world?" Reborn asked.

"He's thirteen (13)."

"So that's why he didn't recognize me." Reborn concluded, "So what happen to your counterpart? I'm sure something happened that you decided to ask the help of my dame student in this problem, my student won't just accept anything unreasonable unless something bad happen."

Byakuran shifted his sight in his side timidly smiling at the smart hitman who seemed to understand the situation already. "As expected from the number one hitman in the world," he looked at Reborn then to the brunet on the floor. "He **_killed_** my young counterpart…" The albino narrowed his sight at the unconscious brunet, "and the time before he was switched and transported here, he was about to assassinate the counterpart of your former student Bronco Dino which will cause another huge difference between the other parallel worlds like when he killed my counterpart."

"I see," the hitman beadily eyed the albino, "so that's why dame Tsuna agreed," and glanced down at the unconscious brunet, " _Tsuna_ needs punishment…" he paused and smirked, "badly."

The albino literally sweat drop, 'I guess I don't need to worry about the people here.' He thought then laughed at himself but was cut when someone burst inside the office.

"Juudaime! Is somethi-," Gokudera froze as he saw a scene where his sky was on the floor unconscious and an ex-arcobaleno holding a gun pointed at the smiling albino who he recognize as Byakuran. He without a doubt took out his dynamites narrowing his eyes as he feel immediately enrage. "Byaku-."

"Don't even think about it Gokudera, I was the one who knock dame Tsuna out," Reborn said as Leon shape back to his original form, "now put your dame boss in his own room." He instructed snapping out the storm from anger. Byakuran sighed in relief once again. "And Byakuran, we're still not finished."

* * *

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said making the arcobaleno stop from his outburst. He doesn't know but he felt sorry and the need to say the word to his parallel tutor. "You probably will not believe me if I tell you so all I can say for now is I'm really sorry for everything I had done," Tsuna sincerely apologized at the hitman who's now intently looking at him, it was actually Reborn's turn to get confuse but immediately snapped out of it since this brunette already tricked him. "But I promise that I won't let this happen again," he looked at the beady eyes of his tutor, "I know you don't believe me…" Tsuna paused but his statement made the arcobaleno even look at him in surprise though it wasn't visible enough for any normal person to notice. "Don't ask why I know, it's just I know… and I know this is already too much for me to ask despite of the things that I had done but I'm still asking it," he hopefully and sincerely smile, "will you please give me a chance to prove that my words were true and honest?"

It became dead silent and it stayed like that for almost two minutes making the decimo feel nervous at the same time scared for some unknown reason. The hitman was still bluntly eyeing him as if intently reading him from his eyes through to his soul; this is making him more anxious at the situation that he wanted to freak out.

"Who are you?" Tsuna immediately tensed up at the sudden question Reborn threw to him.

"What d-do you mean, Reborn?" He tried to act confuse while he ask the question though the discomfort was obvious to the hitman's perception.

"I don't know, it's just I have a feeling that you're lying…" Tsuna mentally shrieked while the arcobaleno pause shaping Leon back from a gun to his original form, "at the same time telling the truth."

"Huh? How's that even possible?" Tsuna asked gulping down. 'Who would have thought that the parallel Reborn is as sharp as his Reborn in his world?' he thought as sweat started to form in his face. It's just as he said, he was lying at the same time telling the truth. He was lying for a sense that he was not the 'Tsuna' Reborn was referring to, and honest for the reason that he's actually Tsuna but just the counterpart.

Reborn started walking away heading to his bed, he just decided to let the brunette go and will give him another chance but that doesn't mean that he's trusting him like before. And his student is sure acting weird.

Tsuna was relieve at the sight of his tutor walking back to his tiny swing probably finally going back to sleep and perhaps had forgiven him, "better take the stupid cow who's currently staying at the living room, he might start rampaging the whole place apart without us knowing it," the arcobaleno said.

He nodded a little bit nervous and hesitant; his head is warning him about something. "Okay, I'll head there immediately," he just then answered. He strides to the door and was about to open it when again he felt a cold metal touched his head. 'Now what did I do this time?' he mentally asked himself but widens his eyes as he realize the warning his intuition signaled him earlier. 'Crap!'

"Now let me ask you again. Who are you?" the hitman asked in a stern squeaky voice of his. "Don't try to trick me this time; I personally know my student and you are not him."

"W-what are you talking about, Reborn? I-it's me Tsuna." Tsuna stuttered acting so innocent but sadly the hitman didn't buy it. After all, the decimo was ranked first who couldn't act so convincingly among the mafia.

Tsuna heard him smirked, "if you're Tsuna then YOU should have protested, since YOU hate kids especially that brat," the brunet mentally cursed at the new information he had discovered, "and the stupid cow isn't staying here because YOU chased him away for about two weeks ago." Tsuna took note on that, "I was about to let you go earlier before I thought of testing you a little, it's a good thing I thought of it, so now answer my question." Tsuna sighed raising his both hands in the air in defeat.

"Okay Reborn I admit defeat," he said then rapidly faced the hitman, Reborn was caught off guard of the speed Tsuna had shown. The hitman even backed away still pointing the gun. "I will not going to do anything bad, Reborn." Tsuna first assured to the arcobaleno, he leaned to the door as he noticed that Reborn wasn't buying his word. "And I'm not lying when I said that I am Tsuna because I actually am ever since I was born," he continued looking at the now confuse tutor. "It's just like you thought earlier, I am lying at the same time not." He again sigh not comfortable at the sight of his tutor pointing a gun at him, he can't deny he's scared because after all it's still a gun. "C-can you please take the gun away?" he requested but Reborn just narrow his beady eyes gesturing him to continue his words. Tsuna just sweat drop. "O-okay," he agreed in defeat then started telling his parallel tutor everything (excluding the Tri-ni-sette which he forgot to mention) that he knows about the problem with an obvious discomfort every time he remembers the gun pointed at him.

"So you're telling me the original Tsuna of this world is in your world under the care of this person called Byakuran," Tsuna nodded.

"If you still don't believe me, you can ask Aria-san herself. I know she knows about this as the 2nd sky arcobaleno." Tsuna simply demanded not knowing that he had cause a mental shock to his tutor for the reason that the sky arcobaleno was still Luce not her daughter Aria.

Reborn controlled himself from reacting since the brunet might just making up stories like what he did last time even though deep inside he was already convince or maybe his student is just great in tricking everyone that even he the number one hitman in the world is being convinced noting that he was already tricked by the brunet once, 'I need to contact Luce immediately about the matter.'

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here's the update, hopefully you liked it. ^_^/ And as usual, please point out the grammatical errors and misspelled words (this time I didn't reread this because it's already this midnight! XD), thank you! See you next update!


	4. Chapter 4

**PARALLEL WORLD** = the Canon Decimo Tsuna

 **CANON WORLD** = the Parallel Tsuna

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

The sun shone brightly as the blue sky was as clear as the day. The weather is indeed good and perfect to start the day. But, as for the decimo, it was not.

Lying in his bed while his eyes closed as if he was sleeping when in truth – not. He, in all honesty hasn't slept at all. The whole night was hell. The arcobaleno didn't torment him. In fact, Reborn was sound asleep the whole night.

So why is that that he couldn't sleep? Yes, the hitman didn't do something hurtful, he just pointed his shape shifting partner at him the entire night with a warning "move in that bed and you'll see hell." So that made the decimo wide awake the entire night, he didn't feel sleepy or tired after hearing the warning Reborn had stated.

Tsuna wanted to open his eyes and started to get ready for something he doesn't know but – not yet. He still isn't ready to face the parallel Reborn and the pistol that he sensed is still pointed at him.

"Faking a sleep won't get you to school, Tsuna." The decimo almost jump out in his bed at the sudden squeaky voice that popped out beside him. But thanks to his world's Reborn, he had managed to control his 'no-good' reaction and stayed 'asleep' as he pretended.

Though, as the aforementioned of the school got him thinking like 'what school has something to do with this?' but for him who's not ready facing Reborn won over that the thought of the school has been ignored at the moment.

"I already called _her_ **[1]** and was convinced that you're telling the truth." With that said, Tsuna immediately shot his eyes open at the same time directing his head at the arcobaleno who is now seating in his study table. He was about to move forward to hug the hitman out of joy when he noticed the still pointed gun at him. So instead, he moved backward.

"T-then why are you still pointing that gun?" Tsuna abruptly pointed out. He was hesitant but asked it anyways.

The arcobaleno looked down to his hand "oh this?" he innocently questioned averting his sight back to his parallel student. "I forgot." He blankly said before a roguish smirk cracked onto his cute face shifting Leon back to its original form. Tsuna sweat drop but then he couldn't deny that he felt relieved though, still something was off. "Remember that you're inside of the body of my student…" Reborn said, Tsuna wondered what he meant by that. He waited for the hitman to continue his words since he sounded like he just paused. And to his assumption, he was right. "If you arrive late in your first subject this morning, you'll get your usual punishment." He ended with his popular signature devil's smirk.

With the statement, everything that had been neglected because of the fear to the hitman has finally got onto him. "I have school!" he shrieked. "What time is it?" He was acting frantic shooting his eyes around the room to look for the clock and found it beside him with the time screaming him about to be late.

He immediately ran to his closet and changed into his uniform. He didn't bother to take a shower because it'll only snatch away his 'oh-so-short' remaining time.

As he was already done preparing and was sure he got everything he needed for the day, he immediately ran down the stairs and for the first time after a decade, Tsuna tripped in his own feet and stumbled down to the landing. He felt pain of course and wanted to beat himself for the display of clumsiness but also he felt weird at the same time in a sense of silence.

He shrugged the thought and just picked himself up tapping the dust that got onto his clothes away then fixed it after.

"That was quite a landing." Tsuna heard his parallel tutor monotonously commented, almost sarcastic but the amusement was obvious. "It's the first time I ever see my student tripped out of nothing." The decimo mentally beat his own self for showing his 'no-good' side to the arcobaleno since he could have showed his already 'developed' side – developed by his world's Reborn. But what can he do? Nothing, he can't take it back. He then just sighed out of despair as he – out of habit – directed his attention to his right where the kitchen was located and expected it to be crowded and lively like the usual. However, the said place was deserted making the brunette feel weirder in the residence. He oddly stared at it not realizing he was already doing it for a while now until the arcobaleno snapped him back from his daze by reminding him that he's going to be late if he space out even more.

Tsuna hurriedly went out still thinking the oddness of the empty kitchen but forced not to think about it since it's not his concern for the time being. He needs to arrive at Namimori middle school on time because the torturous deadly punishment of the parallel Reborn will surely hold him up from doing something he needed to do first, after all the body still belonged to his student that he needs to train but he doesn't have time to waste. He's there to fix things that are supposedly present already, not to train himself under the parallel Reborn.

He took the shortcut heading to school. He was thankful that his Reborn told him this small detail that actually turned big since he'll be using this route from now on. He actually wasn't pleased knowing the shortcut in his world since no matter which side you think of it, it's already too late, he can't use it even though he wanted. When Reborn told them about it, that time was already his last day in Japan, and he and his guardians spend that last day being toured around Namimori by the sun arcobaleno himself. For all the time that he had been desperately running from his house to school every time he's on the verge of being late, all of those were all intentional to get him running and be punished. The hitman didn't think about his feelings, that he was really scared since if he comes late at the first period, the Reborn in his world would punish him. But he now knows that it was all for his training, his very own sake. He even remember Reborn answering him when he asked why he told them about the shortcut when they are already leaving the place, his tutor answered "because it'll be off some use in the future than you needed it in the past." Tsuna was absolutely happy that his tutor wasn't wrong – no, he is never wrong.

He smiled looking at the Namimori middle school, he has now arrived. Tsuna again felt nostalgia, the memories of his middle school days flooded onto his mind that he couldn't help but widely smile.

"How did you know that shortcut?" Tsuna remained smiling when he heard Reborn asked.

"You told me about it." He responded turning to his side to see the arcobaleno seating in his shoulder.

"I see." The arcobaleno nodded getting what he really meant. That he meant his counterpart not the 'him' here. "I'll be going now, good luck to your remaining exams." Reborn hopped down immediately leaving while the brunette was left stun, still absorbing what he just said.

"W-what exams?" he managed to blurt out. The baby hitman stop from his stride and turned around to look at the still surprise decimo.

"Haven't I told you that today is the last day of your midterm exams?" Tsuna stayed stun and this made the arcobaleno sneakered. "Seems like I'm aging already," Reborn bluntly thought aloud. However, Tsuna's intuition says otherwise. "You've been through with this, so you'll pull it off somehow." Reborn assured before he continue to leave but the arcobaleno instantly stop from walking turning his head back to the brunette once again, "I think just pulling it off isn't a good idea since the real 'Tsuna' here is commonly known as a genius." He said then vanished afterwards leaving the 'no-good' decimo in a very big pinch.

* * *

Tsuna was now walking limply in a hallway heading towards his room as he remembers it. He sighed lifelessly looking down at the clean floor of Namimori. "This is too much." He murmured muddling his hair. He really doesn't want to take some exams. Yes, he managed to graduate with great grades but that was all because of his Spartan tutor who bombs his room every time he answered the question not right and his friends who without any complaints supported him. And that was ten years ago. He never tackled the same subjects ever since he graduated from middle school because his spawn of a devil torturer said that he will not going to become a fitting boss of Vongola if he stays at some boring school, he doesn't have any choice, do he? And yes, Tsuna finally knows the real meaning behind the word 'tutor'. It's torture.

He sighed again when he finally arrived at his designated room, he's currently in front of the door, the gate way towards the so called classroom where he in his world was ridiculed and bullied by his classmates. But thinking back, that was all before Reborn arrived and claimed him as the next heir of Vongola. And in this time, Reborn is already there so he doesn't have to worry anything. Just about 'the facts' his counterpart have that he doesn't know. For example, what if he has friends? And if he does, who are those friends? Tsuna shook his head forcing himself not to think about it since his main objective is to check his guardian's wellbeing not to change his past. "My storm and rain are inside there." He murmured and inhaled deeply before he decided to open the door where his two guardians reside at the moment.

He couldn't help but close his eyes when he opened the door in his classroom. Also, he still expected his classmates to tease him for almost being late. He waited for the annoying bullies to come over and drag him inside but instead it didn't happen, it was just silent. The room was noisy before he opened the door but instantly shifted to silence when he did. It was weird; he opened his eyes and decided to take a step inside. Tsuna hesitantly roam his sight around the class that suspiciously went silent.

"As usual as always huh, Tsuna." A guy whom he forgot the name said at him with a smile. "Good morning!"

"What are you talking about?" Another guy whom he forgot the name joined in. "Tsuna is a genius so he has the right to be late…" he trailed throwing an odd look at the brunette. "T-Tsuna, you're not late!" he snapped as the entire class look at him in amusement.

"Huh?" The brunet could only react. While Tsuna was still in his state of shock, his classmates strides their way and circled around him while praising him being on time. Tsuna was internally sweating drop as he externally plastered a sheepish smile. Who would have thought that his counterpart has the habit of being late just like him? But he being praised because he arrived on time is really something, and the thought of his counterpart being popular didn't cross his mind. It was a surprise to him, 'my counterpart is awesome'. He genuinely smiled at the thought forgetting how embarrass he was when his classmate praised him being on time. He was keeping his smile until he saw two male figures enjoying chatting with each other at the very corner of the room. The two seemed not to mind what's happening inside their classroom. He can even guess that the two didn't notice him arriving by what he observed but that's not entirely true since his intuition says otherwise. And this two were his storm and rain.

"Yamamoto, aren't you joining us?" a guy who he recognizes as Kenta called out at the baseball idol. Yamamoto, who was talking at the storm, immediately averted his sight on their direction or as Tsuna's perception, Yamamoto averted his sight at him. It was only a few second but Tsuna knew that his rain frowned after seeing his face. And after that few seconds, Yamamoto faked a smile at his classmates refusing the invitation in a discreet manner that no among the class except Gokudera and Tsuna notice. 'Just what did my counterpart do to my rain?' Tsuna thought as he stares at his rain's counterpart. He then looked at the side of his storm only to find Gokudera looking at him – more like glaring enrage. It was also only for a moment, he immediately looked away. 'My ever loyal storm hates me, huh.' Tsuna thought not happy at situation.

* * *

 **[1]** = Reborn was talking about Luce the first Sky Arcobaleno since in this parallel world she still hasn't died as the previous chapter had revealed.

 **A/N:**

 **I updated! ^-^ Happy New Year! Anyway, I'm also updating tomorrow since this chapter only contains about the CANON DECIMO TSUNA. The next chapter will be about the PARALLEL TSUNA as I planned but I don't know. Please do review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PARALLEL WORLD** = the Canon Decimo Tsuna

 **CANON WORLD** = the Parallel Tsuna

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 **CANON WORLD**

"Where am I?" Tsuna thought as he found himself at some unfamiliar luxurious large bedroom. He sat up at the king sized luxury bed where he at the moment was lying. He immediately keenly eyed the entire room through his eyes. As he did, he suddenly felt a slight pain jerking at the back of his neck. His hand automatically reaches to rub against it for the pain to go away. 'What the hell happened?' Why does my neck hurt?' he mentally questioned as the memory of a man hitting his back flashed through. 'Don't tell me…' he trailed as his brows creased, 'I'm still in this damned dream!' he clinched his hands out of annoyance but he was stop from his mental discussion when a knock coming from the door was heard. His annoyance was instantly replaced by tension. He stayed silent, sharpened his senses and waited for the door to open.

"It's me Juudaime, your storm." Tsuna lined his brows what he had heard. He knows one particular person who only calls him Juudaime. And it was Gokudera, but what make him wonder were the last two words. 'Your storm.' He doesn't know why Gokudera said that or what does he mean by that. Or perhaps, he was just mistaken it and it's not really Gokudera who's behind the door. Tsuna then heard the person on the door deeply sighed. He again then wondered why the person sighed so downheartedly. Is the person worried or problematic? Which is it?

"I'm coming in." The person said with worries in his tone. Tsuna wanted to lie down at the bed and just pretend that he still hasn't regained his consciousness but his body seemed had turned into an ice. He couldn't move a single millimeter. The door swung opened while he was still frozen and just ended up staring at the now open door. He for some reason managed to inch back when the smoking bomb came to view. Meanwhile, silverette gaped at him before it was replaced by a very familiar bright pleased expression.

"J-juudaime! W-why didn't you said anything when I knocked earlier? I was so worried about you; it has been five hours straight since you passed out…" As Gokudera was frantically blurting out his worries, he too was moving closer to Tsuna in a very fast manner until he was already beside the king size bed. "… when I came in earlier in your office, Reborn-san told me that he was the one who knocked you out. I actually thought the marshmallow freak has been the one who did it so I was about to go berserk when Reborn-san interrupted and explained everything why you are unconscious." Gokudera beamed but then lined his brows in a doubt. "But what was Byakuran doing in your office, Juudaime?" he questioned while Tsuna was just absorbing the information the smoking bomb unknowingly keep feeding at him. Gokudera paused for a second to wait for Tsuna's response but immediately clicked his tongue when he realizes something. "Why am I first asking you these things?" he beat himself on that, "I'm sure you're hungry so I'll go tell the cook to prepare some food for you. I'll be right back Juudaime." And with that Gokudera left.

Tsuna couldn't believe the act of overly kindness of the smoking bomb. He blinked, "it's a good thing I'm not friends with Gokudera anymore." He said staring at the door where the silverette exited. 'Hmm, that's a wrong choice of word there since I never thought of him as my friend in the first place.' He thought then shrugged.

"Can I assume that you did something despicable to make Gokudera turn his back at you?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he immediately directed his sight to where the voice came from. A figure of the man was beside of the big window. The said man lowered his fedora making Tsuna only view the lower part of his face.

Tsuna smirked, "I didn't tell him to trust me. He was the one who went up to me. I actually in the first place didn't considered nor accepted him to be my friend. So it's not my fault he has been hurt badly." He grinned at the man. "Don't you have your manners? Instantly popping out of nowhere and abruptly talking to me without introducing yourself…" he paused. "Is a bit rude, right?" Tsuna refuse to acknowledge that the man was Reborn as what Gokudera had said earlier.

Reborn who's leaning beside the window stood still, "I guess you have your brain scrambled, dame-Tsuna." He announced raising his hat a bit to see what kind of reaction this Tsuna would make. "Not only that, your intuition is a mess." The ex-arcobaleno added noticing the huge difference between his dame- student and to the parallel student. The parallel Tsuna hasn't developed his hyper intuition yet, and that is why Byakuran had managed to fool him by saying that this world is just a dream. 'And this also means that I can manipulate the parallel Tsuna.' Reborn curved a small smile. "You've become least interesting." He commented after seeing the blank expression the brunet had made but his grin says otherwise.

Tsuna was starting to get annoyed of the nonsense the man kept blabbering or as he thought it was. "Stop talking nonsense and just tell me who the hell you are." He growled. It became eerily silent for a moment before a brat barge in slamming the door wide open.

The brat cutely creased his brows looking at the brunette in the bed, "did I hear that right?" Lambo was confused as he asks the question eyeing both Tsuna and Reborn."T-Tsuna-nii, did you just ask who he was?" He hesitantly asked pointing at the hitman. Tsuna raised a brow at the question that was suddenly thrown at him.

"Get lost brat." Tsuna rudely commanded then immediately turn his attention to the man.

The lightning on the other hand, covered his now gaping mouth due to shock. "Tsuna-nii has amnesia!" He snapped aloud as a little lit brightens through his face. Reborn had noticed it making his curiosity act up as why the brat was happy.

"You seemed happy by the thought of that." The hitman spoke suspicious of the brat's reaction.

Lambo straightened himself up, "n-no, I'm absolutely sad." He denied nervously plastering a false sad smile. But internally, he's already celebrating about his punishment being forgotten.

"Fortunately," the brunette cut in, "I don't have any brain damage." Lambo who was mentally rejoicing stop from his trance and averted his attention to his onii-san. He's now devastated.

"What's this brain damage you keep talking I heard from outside?" A lady with the same hair color as the decimo obliviously asked. She step inside the room and directed a smile at Tsuna. Her smile vanished after realizing her son in the bed looking pale. "What happened to my Tsu-kun?" She asked worriedly, she immediately ran over the bed, immediately touching his forehead to check his body temperature. "Did you catch some cold?" Tsuna immediately backed away. His eyes are widely gaping, shock at the lady who just instantly appeared.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana asked perplexed at his son's sudden odd gesture.

Tsuna still gaping managed to travel his sight around the room only to find the brat and the man he refuse to identify as Reborn oddly looking at him. He averted back his sight at the worried lady. "Who are you?" he asked tapping away the hands that the lady placed in his forehead.

The lady blinked in confusion, "huh?" she directed a quick glance to Reborn then back to her son. "Tsu-kun, what are you talking about?"

"As I thought!" Lambo exclaimed. "Tsuna-nii really has amnesia!" he announced sounding so definite.

"Really? Then how about this? I never forgot the punishment that was thrown at you after bombing the whole place even if the mission was a success," the parallel Tsuna raised a brow while mentally smirking, thankful and proud of himself that he thought of reading the 30 inches thick report which has a side note written that Lambo is going to be punish by bombing the whole place.

The lightning guardian was in the verge of crying, he glared at his Tsuna-nii. "You remember my punishment but you don't remember Maman? There's something wrong about you Tsuna-nii!"

* * *

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

Tsuna was now walking back home, exasperatedly sighing. "I can't believe I have to go through that again." He muttered. It was a good thing that the subjects are English, History and Japanese Literature that his tutor had surely engraved in his mind. "And what will I do to the rain and storm?" he asked, Tsuna decided not to approach his guardians after he was ignored by the two. He decided to ask the arcobaleno first about the details why his guardians had treated him that way. He also had notice that his two guardians don't have any rings with them. It's either they've refused it or the ring battle hasn't started yet. "So which is it?" he asked himself.

"Which is what, Tsuna?" Tsuna was startled. It was just obvious since he froze, and it made the arcobaleno deviously grin. The hitman was sitting on top of his head.

Tsuna sighed, he's already used of Reborn popping out anywhere and anytime he want but what he can't get used was him being startled. "It really is a good thing that I know that it's you." Tsuna commended his own self.

"I see, your intuition has already been developed." Reborn said pleased at the information. "That's a good thing," he complimented. Tsuna was glad at the praise but was a little hesitant if he should really feel that way; it's just odd that his Spartan tutor is acting this way. But then Tsuna thought that maybe this parallel Reborn was way nicer than his tutor back to his world.

"Of course," Tsuna agreed, it's actually true that it's a good thing since he can tell if someone was lying or not especially when another famiglia is proposing an alliance.

"Yeah, now I can be at peace to the result of your exams." Reborn said delightedly as Tsuna mentally sweat drop. 'So that's what you're talking about.' He scratches his neck a bit embarrassed.

"Of course," Reborn responded at his thought. Tsuna just giggled. "I can tell that my counterpart already told you many times that you're such an open book." The arcobaleno hopped down.

Tsuna smiled and nodded. "And to think that you said that to me, I think Reborn isn't really lying…" he trailed off, "I mean I know he isn't lying because of my intuition but…" he stopped being lost in his own words. "…never mind." He pushed away the statement and just continues heading home.

"Trying to hide the fact that you got lost to your own words, huh." Reborn exposed.

Tsuna nervously laugh, "I think we should go home now and have our dinner." He suggested changing the topic.

"I suggest you cook my favorite." Reborn charged as Tsuna just laughed it off. "What's so funny, dame-Tsuna?"

"N-nothing," Tsuna tried to stop his laughing. "It's just that you said it like you really means it, my intuition was even convinced."

Reborn eyed him doubtingly, "well, I mean it."

"What are you talking, Reborn? You know Mom always cook for us. And besides, I don't know how to cook." Tsuna countered giggling at the thought.

"Now that's interesting." Reborn said as if he had gained such valuable information. ' _At the same time bad.'_ **[1]** He thought.

And by that, Tsuna's intuition acted up making him stop from his giggles. He suddenly felt something was wrong, "what do you mean?"

"Seemed like your intuition had caught on. Your intuition is amazing." Reborn once again commended. "Now how I wish I could go visit your world just to look at the reaction my student would be making after meeting your mother."

"Huh? What does my mom has to do with this?" Tsuna was having this really bad feeling; he doesn't know what's wrong.

"Your mom in this world is already dead, Tsuna."

* * *

 **[1]** = Reborn was talking about the dinner. The parallel Tsuna was a good cook, and for the decimo Tsuna to reveal that he isn't good at it makes it really bad for him. Just how the hell is going to eat a decent food?

 **A/N:**

 **Here is the promised update! Happy New Year! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PARALLEL WORLD -** Canon Decimo Tsuna

 **CANON WORLD -** Parallel Tsuna

* * *

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

Tsuna stared at the sun arcobaleno. Obviously, he doesn't like the words the arcobaleno had said to him. "Stop kidding around. It's not funny." He sternly retorted hoping that what Reborn had said was just a joke but his intuition says he's not jesting nor lying to him. So now he's praying at the back of his head that his intuition was also wrong.

"I may be look like this but I'm not a kid to kid around Tsuna. And knowing your intuition, you know yourself that I'm not kidding around." Reborn countered hopping down from his head to the ground.

As Tsuna heard the arcobaleno's words, he can't help but suddenly feel depress. She may be his counterpart's mother but that doesn't change the fact that she's still his mother. "Where's her grave?" He lowly asked averting his sight to the arcobaleno. "I would like to visit her." He added.

"That's not possible right now, Tsuna." The hitman answered as Tsuna's eyes flickered in question. "She's buried in Italia."

Tsuna instantly creased his brows in uncertainty, "Italia?" he pardoned as the hitman nodded. "H-How? Why in Italia? We lived here, so why is she buried there?" he questioned not really believing the arcobaleno. Everything is starting to be absurd.

The arcobaleno stared at what he just said, "After the marriage of my students or _your_ parents, your mother moved in Italia with your father. And a year after that, your mother died giving birth at you." Reborn explained as the brunet still isn't convinced though he knows that the arcobaleno isn't lying at all.

"Then what is my counterpart doing here in Japan?" he asked.

"Your father sent you here when you turned five (5) to avoid being assassinated there. Since that time, a reliable source had said that the entire possible vongola heir candidate was planned to be assassinated by a certain famiglia."

"Then, are you the one who took care of _him_ since then?" The decimo questioned a bit intrigue if what he had come up was the truth.

The arcobaleno let out a smirked, "your counterpart's lucky that didn't happen." Tsuna sweat drop as he suddenly feel relieve for his counterpart. "I was in duty to train Dino that time. It's for about three (3) months already since I came here and reveal to _my student_ that he's going to become a mafia boss." Tsuna nodded.

"So it's the same in my world. I only meet you in the age of 13." The decimo said placing his thumb in his chin. "So – ACH!" Tsuna was about to ask something when the arcobaleno jumped and kicked him in the face making him fall on the ground. "What was that for, Reborn?!" The poor decimo exclaimed in anger as he rub his pained face.

"I'm getting hungry, Tsuna." Tsuna incredulously stared at the arcobaleno in disbelief.

"You kick me just because you're hungry? Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed once again as he take back the thought of the parallel Reborn being gentler than the one in his world. "You could have just said so!"

"Where's the fun on that?" The arcobaleno bluntly stated starting to walk to a different direction. Tsuna sweat drop as he was now entirely convince that this parallel Reborn isn't gentle at all.

As Tsuna notice Reborn walking to a wrong direction, he was about to call him out to remind him the direction towards his house since maybe Reborn had just made a mistake when the arcobaleno turn to face him once again. "Since you don't know how to cook, we'll be eating outside tonight. My treat, so stop idling in the ground and follow me before I change my mind." After hearing those words, Tsuna then again was surprise of the sudden switch of attitude. 'Maybe this Reborn is gentler after all.' He thought as he immediately picks himself up and followed the hitman forgetting the question he was about to ask.

As they are finally finished with their dinner and just arrived in the empty house, Tsuna then remember the question he was about to ask before Reborn had kicked him.

"Um, Reborn..." He started as he took his step inside the house. "Who took care of me right after I was sent here?"

Reborn remained staring at him as the brunet tensed up as he suddenly sensed someone in the house. He couldn't determine who the person was, "Reborn…" he trailed.

The hitman lowered his fedora, "what are you doing here?" he asked making Tsuna confused all of a sudden.

A guy with white hair, pale skin, and a pair round glasses wearing a plain green kimono suddenly appeared right after Reborn had asked.

Tsuna on the other hand couldn't help but gape at the person he was seeing. 'Why is he here? And why Reborn knows him? In this timeline?'

"What are you doing here, Kawahira?" Reborn asked once again.

Kawahira plastered a smile looking at the arcobaleno, "I miss Tsuna," he said then shifted his sight to the decimo, "and I know Tsuna also misses his caretaker too." And with this, Tsuna's intuition was now riling him up.

* * *

 **CANON WORLD**

Tsuna frowned at the calf who just announced that something was wrong at him.

"There's nothing wrong about me." He answered sighing in irritation as he glanced back to the woman beside him. "And you," he started as the lady was obviously worried staring at him. "Aren't you going to answer my question? Or do you want me to ask again?" the annoyance in his words was obvious.

On the other hand, as said, Nana was worried, really worried. Every mother would feel the same since it's not normal for your child not to know your mother who in the first place was the one who took care of you since you were a child. Nana blinked and averted her sight to Reborn, "Reborn-kun…" she trailed with the hint of shock.

The ex-arcobaleno nodded at her in understanding, "I think it's best for you to take your rest. I'll talk to him and will try to find out what happen." Reborn said gesturing the calf to take Nana in her room.

As the brat did, Reborn then immediately eyed the brunet in the bed shifting Leon into a gun. "How dare you act that way to your mother?" he pointed his gun at his parallel student.

As for Tsuna, he was silence at the man who's pointing a gun at him. Speechless at what he heard. He shifted his sight down to the cloth covering his lower body as confusion took over him, 'mother? You've got to be kidding me… I never met my mother not even once so… so why do I have a mother in this dream?' he thought as his mind thought the reason why he has a mother in the so called dream. He then forced himself to laugh as the hitman narrowed his eyes. "Dream logic." He said and continues laughing. 'I didn't know that I have this reverie of meeting my mother. And to think she looked like me. This is pathetic.' He eyed back to the hitman, 'I should get rid of her and turn this dream into a nightmare.' He smirked.

"Sorry Tsu-kun but I wouldn't let you," an albino instantly appeared startling the brunet in shock. His gaping face said so. "After all, I promised your student..." Byakuran grinned glancing at the hitman. "I'll be dead if I don't keep it. And also, this will give trouble to my other selves." He said shifting back his sight at the brunet. "So don't do whatever you are planning, instead why don't you just enjoy this _dream."_ Byakuran suggested that soon earned a glare from the brunet.

"There's no way, I would enjoy this dre-."

"Na-kun." Silence once again field the room after Byakuran had called the parallel Tsuna a certain nickname sounding so serious. The albino managed to cut and made him froze at what Byakuran had called him.

Tsuna blinked of the familiar nickname.

"I think you should reconsider my suggestion." Byakuran continued. "Why don't you give this dream a chance, I know as your childhood friend that you still have it in you. That deep inside you, you still like the peaceful kind of setup." Byakuran said as the hitman just silently listened at the conversation.

"B-but…" Tsuna stuttered trying to talk his thought out but failed as he keeps on blinking in anxiety rejecting what Byakuran just said.

"Na-ku-,"

"Don't call me that!" Tsuna burst out. "This is your entire fault." He mumbled. Tsuna a bit hesitant but shifted his sight back to the albino. "Why did you do that?" he questioned as sadness and anger was visible in his eyes.

Byakuran looked away. It seems like he didn't want to answer, "I just have to do it." He answered whispering already.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief. "That's your reason?" he forced a laugh, "then I guess killing you was a good option."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Reborn interrupted as Tsuna shift sight at him.

"That's none of your fucking business stranger." Tsuna rudely retorted. The hitman was irked and thus pulled the trigger of his pistol shooting the brunet. It was amusing that the brunet didn't even flinch; it was as if he's not afraid to die.

A sigh then was heard, both the brunet and the hitman's attention was caught on that. It was Byakuran. "I guess it can't be help…" he started before finally plastering his grin. "I should tell you the _truth_ instead. This might change your perception." Tsuna narrowed his sight at the sudden change of attitude of the albino. "How about if I tell you that I lied about you being in a dream?" Byakuran smiled taking out a bag of marshmallows out of nowhere.

The parallel Tsuna creased his brows, "what?"

"You see, this world you're seeing right now is what you call _reality_."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Its been awhile since I updated. I'm sorry about that but I have a good valid alibi. I was doing my Thesis so... that is why I didn't updated anything until just recently. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, this isn't BETA'ed so hope you bear with this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CANON WORLD** = PARALLEL TSUNA

 **PARALLEL WORLD** = CANON DECIMO TSUNA

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 **CANON WORLD**

The air in the room was field with confusions and smugness.

The parallel Tsuna couldn't deny the confusion that he suddenly felt when he heard what the albino who's supposed to be dead right now had just said.

And this said albino was just smugly munching a marshmallow in his mouth. He even looked like bored of disinterest that was soon drawn to his eyes.

"What do you exactly mean by that?" the brunet authoritatively asked. But even the commanding voice of the brunet didn't make the albino flinch.

"I said it as what I exactly mean it." Byakuran answered stopping from his munch as his famous grin instantly appeared in his face. "So I advise you to any whatnot you're planning to not do it for the reason that this is _reality_."

Tsuna frowned at him, "what do you exactly mean by reality?"

Byakuran's grin grew wider causing his eyes to decrease its size. "I told you, I said it as what reality actually means." He sneered, "Everything that you _believed_ had recently seen and known is all real, Na-kun." He ended.

And so, the brunet was now really confused. He was trying to look any trace of lies in the albino's words but he couldn't seem to find one. It was as if he was actually telling the truth, and only the truth.

"So you're telling me that the lady earlier was actually my mother?" Tsuna asked in a mutter as his hair was bangs downed covering his eyes.

The albino and the hitman had noticed the sudden shift of atmosphere in an odd way. They didn't know if it was for good or the other way around. Both had readied themselves in any sudden occurrence from the brunet.

"Of course." Byakuran casually answered but his sharp stare from the brunet say's otherwise.

They heard Tsuna sighed in relieve. Reborn lowered his fedora as the albino raised a brow.

"I see… Then I guess, I can accept your suggestion, Ran-ran." Tsuna averted his sight at the albino with such a _pleasing_ smile.

Byakuran was taken aback at the sudden change of air – not that he would actually show it to his face. He was still smiling in his façade. But inwardly, the eeriness of his situation makes him uncomfortable. He even can guess that Reborn is also thinking the same as he was. _How can the brunet accept the suggestion so easily?_ He stared at him, _and looking back at the memories that he had received from his counterpart, this is how the Tsuna of that world actually acts before he decided to_ **kill** _him…_ and with this, his smile turned more sinister. _Is this how you outplay the hitman in the parallel world?_ He inwardly smirked. _Interesting…_

"So that's solves it," _Well kind of…_ "Then I need to go now." Byakuran announced surprising the brunet.

"Huh? Where are you going, Ran-ran? I still want to talk to you about many things." Tsuna asked moving out the bed he has been occupying. He was trying to stop the albino.

"Um…" _I may be in charge of you but…_ "I'm actually a busy person, Na-kun." _I'm also in charge of the Tsu-kun of this world._ Byakuran smiled. "So goodbye now." He waved and walked towards the window and then vanished.

Tsuna, in much of his disappointment to his childhood friend leaving him behind turn his sight at the man that he denies as Reborn.

"So you are actually Reborn." He stared at him from up to down. "How come you're not a ba-," he couldn't finish his words since the EX-arcobaleno had just hit Tsuna with a mallet. "Reborn! Won't you spare me just this once? You know I'm still trying to cope up with me suddenly turning an adult." He protested rubbing his pained head.

"What are you saying dame-Tsuna? You suddenly turning into an adult." _what are you an arcobaleno? "_ Just so you know dame-Tsuna. We're not on the same level." _My student maybe but you…not yet…_ The EX-arcobaleno smirked. Tsuna was about to reason out when a very familiar one-sided fight was heard outside the room.

 _"What are you doing here you sword freak? I thought you have a mission."_

 _"Haha, I just got back from that mission and I did tell you that it'll only take one day to accomplish it. And so I'm here to see Tsuna."_

 _"I told you stop calling Juudaime's name! And if you want to see Juudaime, go by yourself. I don't want to be seen with you."_

 _"Maa, maa, you're going there anyway. Why don't we just go together?"_

 _"Tsk."_

And then silence arises before the door instantly open revealing the scowling Gokudera and the beaming Yamamoto.

"You idiot, don't you know your manners?!" Gokudera growled as Yamamoto just remained smiling.

"Haha, you still think it matters? I already open it." Yamamoto answered turning his sight at the brunet. "Hi Tsuna!" he greeted as his smile turn brighter.

"ACH! I should be the one to greet Juudaime first!" Gokudera glared at the rain then avert his attention to Tsuna with a smile. "I'm really sorry for the rudeness the sword freak had display. Your food is already here, Juudaime." He said placing the food he had brought on the table inside the room.

Tsuna on the other hand was just staring at the two. He actually doesn't know how to deal with them.

* * *

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

"I see," Reborn responded disinterestedly, "now that you had seen him, you can leave already." The hitman added proceeding to head upstairs.

Tsuna took the hint that Reborn didn't want him to interact with Kawahira so he followed the hitman after nodding at the person as a greeting. Though, he was actually curious as why the said person was there. Yes, he did say that he was there for him as his caretaker but knowing he was actually checker face makes that just a simple alibi. Though, he still won't believe him even though he didn't know his real identity. Thanks to his hyper intuition.

He was about to finally step on the floor line of the second floor when Kawahira had called him. He turned his head back to face the person.

"Is it me or you have a complete different aura around you, Tsuna." Kawahira said observantly looking at him.

Tsuna mentally tensed up.

"Well, it's probably the showing results from Reborn's training." He smiled shrugging the thought off. "I guess I'm leaving now. Take care always Tsuna." He waved then just left.

The decimo then sighed in relief.

"I really hate that person." Tsuna was startled of Reborn suddenly talking on top of his head. And sweat drop after the words had hit him.

 _Well, basically you actually hate him for turning you into a baby. It's just you don't know it was him for now._

"So Tsuna, what made you tensed up before the idiot caretaker of yours left?" Reborn asked.

"I actually thought he had noticed." He answered a little skeptical.

"And what made you think that he noticed?" Tsuna noticed that the question was field of suspicions. "So you mean, you had known him in your world."

"Well…" Tsuna paused thinking if he would tell Reborn about it. "I don't know if I should tell you since it's a little…" he trailed nervously. _He's done for… Reborn will surely force the information out of me…_

"Just spill it dame-Tsuna." The arcobaleno demanded as he heard a sound of a gun being triggered. Tsuna gulp down.

"R-Reborn…" he stuttered in horror, "I don't really know if I should tell you, believe me." Tsuna was now begging. "If I spill this information, this might cause huge changes here. Even if I can guarantee that the change was for the best, I still don't want to risk it." Tsuna was eagerly closing his eyes in terror.

"You say that but that's actually why you are here in this world," the arcobaleno said hopping down to the floor. "You are here in this world to change the current situation. Well, I won't force you. But that doesn't mean I won't find it out. After all, I'm the number one hitman in the world." He ended finally heading to his room.

Tsuna was pleased at the outcome of him not being interrogated; he smiled and followed the hitman inside his room. "So Reborn, where's everyone?" he asked since it will be good to start gathering data's why his counterpart was alone in the house.

"If you're asking why they are not here, well to tell you. They don't want to see any single part of you." Reborn deadpanned. "Does that answer your question?" Tsuna nodded sweating drop.

"Basically, yes. It does answer my question." He sighed hopelessly. This isn't like his situation. This was more different because everyone doesn't like his counterpart in this world. _How is he going to solve this?_ "Can you tell me in details like how did they end up hating my counterpart?"

Reborn stared at him for a sec, this made Tsuna nervous. There's a possibility that the hitman won't tell him anything, "Sure." He answered as this made Tsuna grin widely, "I'll tell you everything from the day I arrive to the recent before you came here."

"Thank you Reborn!" He exclaimed excitedly.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Must remember that **Parallel World = Parallel Tsuna.** This chapter is not like the previous once. This will be about when Para-Reborn was finally sent to tutor Para-Tsuna to become the Tenth Vongola Boss. This is most likely a flashback. Chapter 8 will be the same too. That's all thank you! XD

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

It was at least a typical morning for a certain brunet.

Waking up 5 minutes before the class starts but didn't bother to panic since he really doesn't care. He just took his shower, dress into his uniform, and makes his breakfast and ate it in his usual pace.

He doesn't care even if a certain prefect was doing its daily routine, the daily routine of biting rule breaker herbivores to death.

He then finally went out and was now heading to his school.

The brunet stopped from his pace after seeing the main gate in a few far distance and looked at the tall wall near him. He backed two steps away and positioned his body from jumping.

And he jumps up and landed on top of the wall and hop down but this time in the school grounds.

The reason he's neither bothered nor scared of the prefect was because the said prefect has never caught him, not even a shadow nor a strand of his hair. He's way too fast compared to the said person.

Though unknowingly, there is this someone who's presently watching him.

It was an arcobaleno.

The baby hitman who's currently spying him in a far distance couldn't believe what he was seeing right now.

"Die Iimetsu." The hitman cursed because the information that was written by the guy who's being cursed was all wrong. "Fragile my butt." He crumpled a paper where information of the brunet was written. It says how the brunet was fragile, innocent, and adorable and so on.

* * *

Tsuna creased his brows seeing a baby inside of his house. He was sure when he arrived the house was lock unless his idiot caretaker brought him in.

He cleared his throat and smiled at the baby, "How did you get in? Are you lost?" he was about to squat to scoop the baby into his arms when suddenly the said baby jumped and kicked him in his face making him lost his balance and land on the ground.

 _What the …?!_

* * *

"So you're saying that I'll be a mafia boss?" The brunet asked disinterestedly. The arcobaleno nodded as Tsuna smirked. "Fine, whatever."

The answer got the hitman irked and so he hit the brunet with the ever famous mallet. He lost consciousness.

* * *

Days passed and nothing anything new happened except for the unique wakeup call and the obvious torturous trainings held by yours truly Reborn.

However, the dying will bullet was never used.

And the hitman is now getting eager to use it to the brunet,

But the brunet never showed any regrets in his stay.

"So Tsuna…" Reborn begun taking the brunet's attention, "did you ever have any regrets in your life?" he questioned as Tsuna stop from his stride. They are currently heading home when the hitman asked.

"Regrets?" Tsuna said and pause a bit. He turned his sight to the hitman at the same time tilting his head. "In the past, yes but now, nope, I don't have."

"I see," the hitman lowered his fedora not liking the answer, "how about this, if you were about to die in an hour, what will be the things you'll do before it happens?" the hitman readied his gun observing the brunet. He'll immediately shoot the brunet even if he showed only a tiny bit of regrets. Because no matter which angle you look at it, it is still regrets.

"Nothing in particular," He started, "since dying is like a gift to me." He smiled looking up the sky.

The hitman clicked his tongue as the brunet questioningly glances at him.

"Let's go home already, Tsuna." The hitman walked ahead, "I won't grant that wish of yours." He said making the brunet smirked at it. "And I won't let you grant it yourself." He ended.

"Don't worry Reborn, I'm not a suicidal freak."

* * *

A transfer student from Italy has come,

The said student has taken a huge ruckus in the school especially the girls.

Though, Tsuna also took the attention because the transferee has given him an impression in front of the class.

Well, as usual he doesn't care since Tsuna already has a hint what's happening since there is no way that the transferee just coincidentally came from Italy, the land of mafia.

And yes, his doubt was true. The said guy namely Gokudera Hayato has challenged him into a battle and after, the brunet was relieved when he decided to save him since the said guy was actually sent by Reborn himself.

So by that, he became his self-proclaimed right hand man.

Tsuna didn't want anyone to keep bugging him just for the sake of nonsense so he just let him do what he want like following him like a loyal dog.

And to think the same happen to the famous baseball player in their school, he saved him just in a different life and death situation.

The guy was about to commit suicide just for a broken hand. And like what happen to Gokudera, he doesn't give a damn but thanks to a certain tutor of his, he kind of saved him.

And thanks to that, the said guy was now following just like the first one.

He don't know why he's keeping the act of being goody two shoe person in front of the hitman but the fact that he's enjoying the trickery to the famous hitman is something.

* * *

Tsuna don't mind Reborn bringing the mafia in his house but bringing kids is an exception. He can deal with anything like Bianchi, Shamal and many assassins who tried to kill him. He can deal with them except kids. He hates kids especially the cow looking brat that keeps on bombing the house down.

"The hell Reborn! That kid is so noisy!" Tsuna bursted out, he couldn't help it, his patience was already drained.

"As a future mafia boss Tsuna, you should know how to deal with your comrades." Reborn said not really minding his outburst.

* * *

The brunet doesn't know how he got into a boxing match with the brother of his classmate but he surely knows who the cause of it. It was his tutor.

He doesn't mind fighting the senior, he's actually bother why the hitman keeps on shifting his partner leon into a gun whenever he's in the kind of situation. It seems like he's been waiting for something.

"Hey Reborn, why are you always holding a gun whenever I'm in a situation like this?" he asked.

"That's none of your business Tsuna." The hitman answered then just vanish in an instant.

This actually made Tsuna mad as his fake façade somehow faltered a bit. He doesn't like the hitman having secrets behind him. He doesn't like anyone to be superior in his knowledge.

* * *

There was that day when the Namimori students were being targeted by some unknown gang.

Ryohei was taken down and is now in the hospital as the prefect has gone to beat the peace breaker of the town and still hasn't come back.

Gokudera Hayato was targeted and was badly injured while Yamamoto has managed to finish the fight with just scratches.

With these entire ruckuses, the brunet actually didn't care, even if the ranking prince that has stayed in his house had gone missing. He surely noticed it but decided to ignore it since it was actually convenient to him.

But since the ninth had appointed him to take care of the matter, he was then forced to do so.

"Remember that I can't help you in this fight." Reborn said.

They are currently inside of his bedroom preparing the things he should bring.

Tsuna first stared at him then smirked, "did I ever said that I need your help?" he countered as the hitman lowered his fedora. "To be honest Reborn, I can finish this without anyone's help." He said and paused, "since I'm the student of the number one hitman in the world." He ended as the hitman narrowed his eyes. He noticed that it was just a lip service for the hitman to ignore the second line.

"Well, I'm just telling you and don't be too overwhelmed you being my student." This line took Tsuna's attention. "You're not the only student I have." The hitman said walking into the window. "Hurry up Tsuna, your _comrades_ is already waiting for you."

"Okay." The brunet dryly answered immediately walking out of his room.

The hitman then clicked his tongue in frustration. Ever since his stay and the arrival of every person to Tsuna's life, he had notice that the brunet has never called the people around him as friends while these said people considers him as one.

And he has a doubt that Tsuna was only doing these things up until now because he's told to do so not because his friends were endangered.

"And for the number one hitman to only notice this just now." Reborn clinched his hands. "I hope that I'm wrong, Tsuna. I hope."

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi there! This is the continuation of the last chapter so remember PARALLEL WORLD= Para! Tsuna.**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

"Are you sure this is the right place, Reborn?" Tsuna asked. The tone was a bit off in what Reborn heard it. He might have probably been taken aback seeing the deserted rundown place. He decided to let it pass but took note on that, he needs more evidence to prove that Tsuna is what he suspects his student was… a type of person who doesn't have the ability to care to anyone, to be specific, a person who doesn't have a heart. Though, it'll be troublesome if he does doesn't have it since that's the most important side a befitting boss should have or else Vongola will face another bloodshed again.

"Is this whole area abandoned?" It was Gokudera who asked.

"This place used to be a compound recreation area called the Kokuyo Center." Reborn said.

"Of all places…" Tsuna murmured to himself.

Reborn had heard the murmur so he decided to ask, "what did you say, Tsuna?"

Tsuna has frozen but that was only for a second, "I've come here before."

"That's it?" the arcobaleno mocked as if Tsuna just said something not useful but the hitman was actually observing his every behavior and words.

The brunet sigh in irritation, "this place had a karaoke bar, a movie theater and a small exhibit of flora and fauna." He said speaking out what he remembers in his memory.

"If you've been here before, lead the way, Tsuna." The arcobaleno suggested with his innocent beady eyes.

Tsuna smirked, "I only said that I've been here, I didn't said that I remember every little detail this place has and besides, that was a long, long time ago." He smiled. "A long, long time ago…" he trailed as his eyes dulled down for a split second not knowing that the hitman who's now narrowing his eyes had noticed it.

* * *

As they finally went inside, Yamamoto was first to encounter a fight and as for Tsuna, it might not show to his face but he was actually bored waiting for the fight to finish. He doesn't care that the baseball freak was fighting for him.

He doesn't want anything to do with the fight but thanks to his tutor who had kicked him into the hole, he was now in between in their fight.

Tsuna then decided to just finish it in his own when the animal transforming guy named Ken decided to attack him but his plan was ruined when Yamamoto has ended it instead.

So Yamomoto win the fight but his arm has been hurt badly. And as expected, Tsuna doesn't care. He just wants all of this to end.

After, Mukuro's reinforcement has now come to fight them but in the end they didn't have a chance.

And so Mukuro finally appeared but it turns out that it was not him but another person named Lancia. Tsuna was the one who fought him and was defeated without the use of dying will bullet. Reborn wanted to use it but his student hasn't given any hint of regrets so that was out of the option.

* * *

On their way of finding the real Mukuro, a guy whom Gokudera recognizes has appeared. He recognized him since he fought him before and was the reason why he was currently hurt badly, the guy stated that he won't let them pass through, Gokudera then told Tsuna that he'll took care of him and took the opportunity to go ahead.

Tsuna was pleased at what he had said and without any hesitation; he did what Gokudera told him.

Reborn didn't like how his student just easily accepted the decision Gokudera had suggested, but he couldn't do anything about it for now, especially when Gokudera himself volunteered at the present situation. And he did say that he's not going to help.

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet you, Vongola." A guy who was inside the dark room they had entered said.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the said guy. He just entered the room with Reborn while Bianchi remained with his brother who's currently in a fight.

"I see…" Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement. "The real Mukuro…" he momentarily paused and tilted his head, "right?"

The guy who Tsuna assumed as Mukuro cracked a smile as his mismatched eyes is now field with obvious amusement.

"Kufufu, I have a hint that the information I had seen about the Vongola in the Vongola's main system isn't real…" the guy named Mukuro narrowed his mismatched eyes, however the playful smile was still plastered in his face. "Or is it the arcobaleno's doing why the data was wrong?" he said averting his sight at the hitman.

The hitman casually shrugged what the escapee had said making Mukuro frown.

While Tsuna is already in confusion, this actually answers why his brows are now creased, he doesn't know why Mukuro had referred Reborn as an arcobaleno which actually means Rainbow.

Mukuro then directed his attention at Tsuna, the mismatched eyes was observantly looking at him as the creepy smile grew wider. "I wonder if what 'he' told me was the real Vongola's nature." Mukuro was looking at him but his words seemed not directed to Tsuna but to the escapee himself. "Kufufuf, interesting…" Mukuro maniacally trailed as his red orb has changed the characters in it. Tsuna had noticed it but didn't know what actually mean by that until the escapee had spoken once again. "Let see if all he said was real…Kufufu." And after, Tsuna found himself in a fight with Mukuro. He doesn't know when it started but he couldn't help but smirked. Mukuro wasn't really that good in fighting, that's what he thought and was confident with it.

Everything was under control until; Mukuro instantly backed away and stopped fighting the brunet. Of course, Tsuna got confused as Mukuro's smile vanishes and a smirk replaced it. "Kufufu, I shall take over your body."

Tsuna raised a brow as he doesn't get what he was talking about, the only thing that goes inside his mind with the statement was possess. "Do you mean you're going possess my body?" Mukuro smiled and courtly nodded. "That's pathetic, you're not a ghost who can possess body, and ghosts are just illusions that are made by human's creative mind."

"Kufufu… you are right," Mukuro shifted his sight at the arcobaleno, "I'm not a ghost and probably they are just made by illusions but then what will you do if I let you meet this person? Kufufu." He then averted his sight on the very dark corner of the room.

Tsuna directed his attention to that corner and into his surprise, an albino the same age as Tsuna appeared. "Y-you…" Tsuna tensed up but this all stop when he heard Mukuro's laugh. He then shifted his sight back to the laughing escapee.

"Your reaction is really interesting after seeing…" he stopped in his laugh, "the illusion I have created." He deadpanned and the grinned afterwards, "so how was the feeling of meeting your childhood best friend you had killed?"

* * *

"Reborn-san, what's happening here?" Gokudera who just arrived in the room where Reborn and Tsuna are currently in asked. He was confused as why his Juudaime was standing at the center of the room while an unknown suspicious guy was casually sitting on a slightly dirty couch in the room.

"Tsuna is currently under Mukuro's illusion." The arcobaleno answered while Mukuro release a chuckle.

"What?" Gokudera tensed up and was about to approach Tsuna to snap him up from the illusions he's currently seeing but the arcobaleno had stopped him.

"Kufufufu, as expected to an arcobaleno, you sure knows how illusion works." Mukuro commented, "However, if you don't do anything right now, the vongola might end up even more broken after this."

"What do you mean by even more?" Reborn has now transformed Leon into a gun and has pointed it to the illusionist.

"Kufufu, that's unexpected, you the strongest arcobaleno didn't know what your student actually going through and has been fooling all of you by his fake nature? Kufufufufu…"

"What the fuck are you saying?! There's no way Juudaime would do that!" Gokudera snapped.

"No," Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"B-but Reborn-san-," Gokudera tried to defend his Juudaime.

"I know Gokudera but I actually have a hint that Tsuna is hiding something…"

"But it's only natural to hide some secrets even to friends-,"

"That's the problem Gokudera," Reborn cut him, "Tsuna doesn't see any of us as his famiglia or friends nor even trust us." Gokudera was instantly silence at the hitman's revelation. "I'm actually investigating what happened why my student became like this but seems like he," he pointed at the smiling illusionist, "knows the answer."

"Kufufu, well I apologize on behalf of the disappointment that I will cause you," Mukuro stood up from his seat. "The arcobaleno was right, none of you were trusted and considered as a friend but you haven't thought that you were all just treated as toys to entertainment his boring life." Mukuro shifted his sight at the frozen brunet. "Right, Vongola?"

Both Gokudera and Reborn were taken aback when the illusionist had directed to the brunet as questions field their thought like if Tsuna had broken through the illusion already.

There was only silence at first before a menacing hum was heard, "hmmm, I wonder…" the brunet turn his head to their direction. His eyes were now visibly dull. "I wonder if all of you here can escape alive."

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufu, he broke."

"What did you do?" Reborn venomously asked already ready to pull the trigger.

"Kufufu, nothing special, I just let him go through his past again." He simply answered not even bothered at the gun directed at him, "his past where he had taken the life of his very own friend."

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Still PARALLEL WORLD = Para! Tsuna. :D This is the last flashback chapter. The next chapter will revert back to the present time.**

 _There was only silence at first before a menacing hum was heard, "hmmm, I wonder…" the brunet turn his head to their direction. His eyes were now visibly dull. "I wonder if all of you here can escape alive."_

 _Mukuro smirked, "Kufufu, he broke."_

 _"What did you do?" Reborn venomously asked already primed to pull the trigger._

 _"Kufufu, nothing special…just let him go through his past again." He simply answered not even bothered at the gun directed at him, "his past where he had taken the_ _ **life**_ _of his very own friend."_

 ** _Chapter 9_**

It was expected to the arcobaleno not to show any expression. Many years of training and experiences, the hitman won't allow his façade to break now. Not even after knowing what his student –supposed to be Vongola Decimo – had done in his past. However, he can't deny that he was actually shock.

"Y-you're lying!" Gokudera stuttered at first but yelled at the escapee after making up his mind to just trust his Jyuudaime completely forgetting the threat the brunet had spilled earlier. His Jyuudaime who he had oath to give his whole life to. He then took out his dynamite, prepared to bomb Mukuro already. "Right Jyuudaime?" he turn to the brunet who seemed to just decide to listen. "This escapee is just sprouting some nonsense since there's no way you could take someone's life especially if it's your own friend."

Silence. Instead of earning a response to the brunet. There was only silence.

Gokudera lined his brows in confusion. His trust, starting to waver again. "Jyuudaime…" he whispered. 'I trust you.' he turned and shot a glare to the escapee. "Go to hell Mukuro!" he yelled and started throwing bombs at him.

Mukuro was just simply dodging, tossing, and unlit the other bombs with a combination of creating illusions to make the hurricane bomb paranoid in many ways.

The arcobaleno narrowed his eyes at the one sided fight turning his sight to his student who seemed to be enjoying watching the fight with his dull eyes. 'This is bad.' He thought before he noticed Yamamoto Takeshi walking his way to the brunet. His student noticed this as he turn his attention to the baseball idol in his still unreadable manner.

"Tsun-," Takeshi couldn't finish his word because of the sudden attack that the brunet had just did to him. He was punch in the gut. Hissing in pain on the ground, he heard someone smirked. It was familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. Before he could raise to look at the brunet in obvious shock and confusion his head was already grabbed by the hand of – he denied to accept – his friend gaining a kick directed to his face and in his stomach afterwards.

He coughed. Blood spilling out of his mouth. 'What's happening? Why is Tsuna doing this?' he couldn't help but ask himself. His sight was blurry but he could still make out in his vision of the brunet taking something edgy before coming near to him to who knows what he's going to do next until he saw the toddler jumped out of nowhere and directed a kick at the brunet's face causing the latter to be tossed at the side while a pink haired lady, probably Gokudera's sister came near him before his sight darkened and soon lost his consciousness.

As this was in action, the silverette was still fighting the escapee not minding his surroundings and still trusting his Jyuudaime until Mukuro 'kufufu'ed' menacingly making him stop and turn to his boss who's now on the ground trying to stand up, his other hand in his face while giggling that turned an hysterical laugh later.

"J-Jyuudaime!" He was about to came running beside his Jyuudaime when Reborn had warned him by calling his name and told him to stand back. This made Gokudera's temper to rise. "Reborn! What did you do? Jyuudaime didn't do anything!"

Reborn ignore what Gokudera said just he keep staring to his now insane student.

"Hayato…" Gokudera tensed up hearing his sister spoke, at this situation, his phobia was still as strong as it is to his sister but he did took the risk to look at her. Weirdly, he didn't faint. Probably for not seeing her whole face due to the glasses she was wearing. He then wondered why his sister was on the ground. "…Reborn just stopped him from killing Yamamoto." Bianchi darkened her expression as she finish, it was only then Gokudera noticed the unconscious body of Yamamoto Takeshi on the ground that his sister was currently tending.

The hurricane bomb froze in his position, he still in denial. He refuse to accept that his Jyuudaime was the one who did it, he instead thought that his Jyuudaime was being possessed by the escapee. Yes, that was it. He needs to defeat Mukuro to stop this.

Everything will be back in the way it is once this is finish.

He turn to look at his Jyuudaime who was looking at him in a menacingly sharp manner with a grin wide spread in his face. 'That's definitely not Jyuudaime.' He thought before finally taking back his attention to Mukuro who's just observing them in amusement.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed at the silverette in front. "If you're thinking that I possessed him…kufufufu," he trailed and laughed again before his eyes turned instantly stern, "then you're wrong." He finished as a trident magically appeared in his palm. "You see, this is how I possess, Gokudera-kun." Mukuro smiled before he disappeared in front of Gokudera and reappeared behind him, "first, I have to scratch them with this trident." He whispered as Gokudera stiffened but manage to get away to the escapee in time but it was not him who Mukuro was after.

Gokudera was in frantic looking every corner of the place to find the escape, 'where is he?'

"Kufufu…here Gokudera-kun," Gokudera immediately snap his head to where the voice was only to find his unconscious sister in Mukuro's arms while the escape was directing the sharp edge of the trident in her neck. "Look closely," he said and slowly scratch the trident in Bianchi's neck. "Kufufufu," it only took a mere second before Bianchi open her eyes, the same as Mukuro's. Bianchi took the trident from Mukuro and look down at the unconscious baseball idol, she then immediately scratch the trident to the lad. Takeshi Yamamoto who was supposedly unconscious is now awake with the same as what Bianchi had become.

Gokudera's mind was at lost. Really lost and terror was already warning him inside. He clearly saw how the escapee possess his sister and how his sister move like Mukuro, even the unconscious baseball idiot is now doing the same.

Mukuro need to wound a person before he could possess but his Jyuudaime was not wounded nor scratch. He turn to look at Tsuna who's being guarded by the hitman.

'No, this is all just lies, Mukuro can possess anyone, even him. Then why didn't he do so?' He shook his head. 'He was really lost.' He thought as he notice Yamamoto walk his way to his Jyuudaime holding the Trident in his hand. 'Jyuudaime…' he tensed up immediately running his way to the brunet forgetting what Tsuna's current state.

Just like any right hand man, Gokudera did what he is expected to do. He ran his way to the brunet's side to protect him. Gokudera was proud of himself, he's really suited to become his Jyuudaime's right hand man. He smirked.

Unknown to him, the brunet himself was grinning so widely Reborn could shrunk in fright if he was a normal person but of course he was not. So he keep still and watch how fast his student grab the knife that the brunet was supposedly going to use to take Takeshi's life that has fallen to the ground due to his sudden kick to the brunet. The knife was immediately stabbed to Gokudera's side. The silveretter was surprise at what the brunet has done looking questioningly at his smirking Jyuudaime.

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera trailed as his body fell motionless on the ground.

The hitman couldn't react at the display of the nerving act. 'His student is insane!' he mentally screamed turning Leon into a gun and just shoot at his student but the bullet didn't graze the brunet. He didn't miss, he just didn't aimed directly at him. He was still a candidate after all.

The brunet was stop at his action and turn to the hitman pulling out the knife he had stabbed to Gokudera. "Reborn?" Tsuna was insane. Reborn decided. The hitman keep his gun pointed at the brunet. Tsuna was about to walk closer to the hitman when Mukuro instantly appeared behind him and did a hand chop gesture in his behind, this immediately made the brunet unconscious.

Reborn was still pointing his gun, not to his student but to the escapee Mukuro Rukudo.

"Kufufufu, you're welcome I guess." Mukuro said smirking.

"Why?" The hitman snarled.

"'why' what?" Mukuro innocently stared at the hitman, "why I decided to knock the Vongola out?" he paused, "why did I help you? Why did I do all this mess? Or…" he grinned "why do I know everything about the Vongola's past?" he utterly stared back. "Kufufufu… I…" he paused once again, "I'm sure it's not my obligation to answer you any of these questions." He smirked, "Kufufufu, I had my fun already. I am certain that **_he_** is quite pleased of what I did. Okay, I'm out here. Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble such as this anymore." He said as he turned his back at the hitman and walk to the exit but before he could entirely leave the room he turn to look back at the arcobaleno once again. "Oh wait, I can tell you one thing just for the fun itself…" Mukuro 'kufufu'ed' for the nth time, "I was there arcobaleno." He said and just disappear leaving the hitman staring at the exit he last saw the escapee.

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**PARALLEL WORLD = CANON DECIMO TSUNA**_

 _ **CANON WORLD = PARA! TSUNA**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

Tsuna was apparently inside of the bathroom absent-mindedly brushing his teeth. It was already morning and the Decimo woke up early, a habit he caught form his former tutors daily bombing. It was quite convenient since he wouldn't like another Reborn blowing his counterparts bedroom. Oh god! The nerve on that! That'll be lots of paper works.

He was actually thinking about the encounter with Mukuro Reborn had told him last night. The encounter all in all was different in his world. The Vindice didn't come to capture Mukuro and his allies. His counterpart didn't experience being shot by a Dying Will Bullet nor given a gloves made by leon. Byakuran was friends with his counterpart and was _killed_ by the latter. Tsuna froze for a second. There's just something off about Byakuran being killed. He thought finally deciding to finish brushing his teeth.

"I was there arcobaleno."

Tsuna mouthed what the counterpart Mukuro had said.

 _"What does he mean by that?"_

 _"Was he there when his counterpart killed Byakuran?"_

 _"And why did my counterpart killed Byakuran?"_

 _"What was the trigger?"_

With the last question, Tsuna couldn't help but remember what had Reborn had told him about the encounter with Mukuro when he asked the single worded question 'why'.

 _"'why' what?" Mukuro innocently stared at the hitman, "why I decided to knock the Vongola out?" he paused, "why did I help you? Why did I do all this mess? Or…" he grinned "why do I know everything about the Vongola's past?" he utterly stared back._ _"I'm sure it's not my obligation to answer you any of these questions." He smirked, "Kufufufu, I had my fun already. I am certain that_ _ **he**_ _is quite pleased of what I did. Okay, I'm out here. Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble such as this anymore."_

"Who is this 'he' Mukuro kept referring to and why does Mukuro do all this just for the sake of this person?"

Lots of question runs through his mind that he couldn't answer. He could only sigh. His head hurts.

Tsuna was on his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He was not cooking. He was only going to prepare a toasted bread and the coffee he learned to brew in his world thanks to his ever sadist tutor who taught him for self-centeredness purposes only. The Decimo sighed at his former tutor's egoism at the same time carefully taking the flight of the stairs when he sensed another presence in the house. It made him stop in his tracks and immediately hidden his presence out of habit. His intuition didn't warned him about danger but it did told him to be aware at the said presence. He then decided to continue walking his way to the kitchen and there he had known who the other presence was.

"Bianchi…" Tsuna couldn't help but muttered in surprise.

The said hitwoman immediately turn towards the brunette inwardly startled at the sudden call of her name. She couldn't help it. Bianchi didn't notice the brunet's presence until he had spoken.

The Decimo was happy to see the poison scorpion even though he's sure she was not there for him but obviously for his tutor.

"I'm not here for you Sawada, I'm here-,"

"I know," Tsuna smiled interrupting Bianchi in her words. "You're here solely for Reborn." He turn his sight at the arcobaleno who's apparently sitting at the dining table. 'Is he trying to help me?'

"Well, that's good to hear." Bianchi replied shifting her focus entirely to the hitman as if he never existed.

Tsuna sweat drop at the act. He then reached to the toast in the kitchen and put it in the toaster and proceeded to brew some coffee, this had caught the arcobaleno's attention when the aroma of the said drink spread around the room. The latter had hopped towards his gravity defying hair and watch the brunet make the coffee. The poison scorpion just watched them. There's nothing knew about Tsuna preparing something in Bianchi's outlook but to the certain hitman, it was. This Tsuna didn't told him that he can make a coffee with an addicting aroma that suit his taste.

Tsuna had prepared three. One for Reborn, the other for Bianchi and last for himself. The toast was ready just in time he had finished preparing the coffee. He immediately served it in the dining table as the Arcobaleno was already in his designated sit. Tsuna wasn't surprise at the hitman taking interest of tasting the coffee he made, this kind of coffee he prepared was his former tutor's favorite that soon became his too, so it's no wonder if this coffee caught the hitman's attention.

The moment he had served the coffee he immediately sit across the arcobaleno to watch him as he take a sip.

Bianchi first inspect the coffee probably to make sure he hadn't put any poison. The Decimo just didn't mind it since how could you possibly just drink something the person who tried to kill your brother had served. She's the poison expert so Tsuna can trust her to notice that it was just pure coffee, no additional poisonous ingredient. After checking it, she had finally took a sip.

"I commend the one who taught you brew this coffee." Reborn stated with a smirk making the Decimo sweat drop once again.

"Thanks." Tsuna muttered as the hitman smirked at the sarcasm.

Bianchi for a minute was stopped on sipping the coffee after hearing the exchange of words that happened between Reborn and the vongola. It had seemed that the two has reconciled? The thought made her confuse but drop it once she remembered how the brunet manage to conceal his real colors to all of them. "It's about time you start heading to school or you're going to be late. Well, not that you-," This words was halted by the time Tsuna who was enjoying his cup of coffee had manage to spit out on the table due to the realization of being late.

Now, the brunet was in panic running around to find his bag only to remember that it was on his bed that made him curse. He had ran back upstairs and stumbled down the stairs as his bag is already with him. "Gaaah! I'll be going now!" Tsuna managed to say in a rush.

Bianchi was left stunned at the display of the strange act as she turn her attention from the door where Tsuna had exited to the hitman she love. It was a surprise that the brunet actually cares of being late? And since when did he become so clumsy? She thought as the memory of Tsuna stumbling down the stairs. There are so many question that her head had made that she wanted to ask the hitman badly.

"That was a satisfying taste." Reborn said after a while. It concludes that the hitman was already finish in his coffee. He stood from his seat, fixed his suit for a sec and jumped down to the floor. "I'll be heading out, make sure to lock the door when you leave." Bianchi could only nod on that. She couldn't ask anything because maybe it was all just in her head.

* * *

Tsuna was running late. It was really a good thing he knows the secret passage going towards the school and he was already about to head on that path when he heard something that caught his attention.

It was that familiar voice, the childish sometimes annoying voice of Lambo.

The lad was singing about his greatness and all just like how he remembered when he was still in middle school.

Tsuna smiled on that.

He found himself missing the lad, he even remembered punishing him by bombing the whole place into pieces. He chuckled before he noticed the singing voice stopped.

He creased on that since he wanted to hear more but when he turn to his side, he already knew why the singing was stop. Lambo saw him.

They are probably three meters away from each other.

The lad was now staring at him in horror. Tears about to come out. Flinching at his very sight.

Tsuna felt hurt at the child in front of him. The hyper, gullible, sweet, and sometimes annoying brat he knows is afraid of him.

"I'm sorry." He said, apologetic at what the child had to go through due to his counterpart's actions. He smiled sadly putting a grape candy on the ground and left after. He didn't dare walk near to the lad. It was already clear that Lambo is afraid of him, he didn't want to frighten him even more. It's just not the time yet.

 **CANON WORLD**

"Do I really need to wear this cape?" Parallel Tsuna asked looking at the mirror inspecting the said cloth. The Vongola insignia were visible in it sewed with white silky strings.

"Of course Dame-Tsuna, we're attending a ball hosted by a very trusted and long-time ally of Vongola. As a respect, you are expected to have an intimidating aura. Look as powerful or even surpass as what the rumors says about you but at the same time still very saintly." Reborn answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ally" of all what the hitman had said, only that word had caught the brunet's attention. He had turn to look at Reborn's direction for more elaborate info. Unfortunately, the number one hitman in the world merely ignore him and just walk away. "Wait! Who's this ally you're talking about?"

The hitman discreetly curl his thin lips upward lowering his infamous single stripped hat. "You'll know when we get there." He answered before entirely leaving the room.

The brunet was left staring at the door where the hitman exited. Ever since he had met the hitman, the adult form of Reborn, he couldn't help but just do whatever he was ordering at him. It was weird. Weird in a sense that he knew in the deepest part in his heart that he didn't want to do anything what he says. He looked down to his right palm then to his reflection from the mirror. 'Odd'.

As he continue to stare at his reflection, the door where Reborn has left suddenly burst open revealing a running fifteen years old Lambo dressed in a tailored suit with a green inner shirt and behind was the adult Gokudera wearing the same only the inner shirt was red. He's looking quite pissed about something the younger had done.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried as he was running towards the said brunet.

"Come here you cow!" Gokudera shouted. "Hello, tenth! You look magnificent as always." His expression entirely shifted from zero to one hundred eighty degrees upon seeing the brunet.

"Tsuna-nii, Bakadera's being mean to me!" Lambo told who's now hiding behind Tsuna.

"What?" Gokudera's eyes grew wider at the cow's accusation. "I'm not!" He glared down to the young guardian who obviously didn't flinch since he did manage to stick his tongue out to the infamous delinquent. The said delinquent gritted his teeth but just decided to back down and just shift his sight back to the Vongola. "I'm just teaching Lambo to act proper in front of the guests since it's his first exposure as your guardian..." he paused and sighed at the young guardian. "When suddenly the cow kicked my knee to escape."

"Yes, you're oh so boring lectures Bakadera." The lightning guardian mocked standing at the side his both hands in his pocket looking bored. The storm had glared down at him once again as he immediately landed a fist on the cows head. The younger had cried miserably as the older bow, says his apologies about the disturbance he and the cow had caused before leaving the room.

On the other hand, Tsuna was just watching the two from the start, didn't even respond anything during the encounter.

 _'Everything in this world seemed weird, not that it was bad. He actually liked how all are just peaceful and happy. He has friends, loyal ones. Of course, Reborn was the one to tell him about this. The hitman has brought 'his' photo albums from where he first met Reborn up to now. He has a lively memories in this world. Byakuran is also alive with still the same unreadable attitude. There are also a lot of person who he couldn't recognize in the photos. It's as if he was just dreaming all this time and just woke up from a nightmare.'_

"Tsu-kun?" The call had awaken him in his trance. It was 'his' mother who had come in. He smiled at her, he didn't know if it looked forced but he tried to make it more genuine. "Aw, you look charming just like your dad." Nana had commented making Tsuna blush a little.

 _'He could also conclude that he was in the future and the incidents were memories of the pasts…'_

Nana had walked up to him and give Tsuna a motherly hug. The brunet hugged 'his' mother back as Nana giggled in delight and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Reborn-san, told me that everything is already set. You already have to go or else you will be late." Nana told his son smiling. Tsuna nodded as he once again plastered a smile saying his goodbye's to 'his' mother.

"Take care, Tsu-kun." Nana said with a smile.

 _'However, there is no way that this is all real as Byakuran wants him to believe.'_

He smiled one last time to 'his' mother as he take his step out of the room. The bright smile that he plastered later on vanished as he closed the door. The cold stoic face has replaced it while he took his way to the main exit of the mansion where his tutor and his so called friends are waiting.

"Jyuudaime."

"Tsuna."

"Boss."

"Sawada!"

"Tsuna-nii."

"…"

'His' friends immediately acknowledge his arrival right after they saw him walking down the grand stairs. He faked a smile at them. ' _This are 'his' loyal friends.'_ He couldn't help but internally smirk at the thought until something hard hit his head making him hiss in pain, his both hands had automatically reached the pained head. 'What the?!' He turned his sight around him only to find nothing. Confusion was painted in his face.

"That was a good reaction from you, Dame-Tsuna." He heard. This had put him into stop. Stiffly looking at the Hitman who didn't bother to hide his smirk. 'Why did he do that? It's not like he knew what I just thought.'

"That was just too obvious I didn't even need to hesitate if I was sure of what you're thinking, Tsuna." The hitman once again smirked.

The rest of the guardians had turn towards the EX-arcobaleno. "What do you mean, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked a bit curious about what the hitman meant.

Tsuna couldn't help but widens his eyes in shock. 'He can see through me?' Eyeing the hitman whose attention is now at the chameleon. 'No… this has happened before in the bedroom when he woke up and Reborn was there when he met Gokudera for the second time in this place. I just didn't noticed it because of the confusing situation.' Not that he's not confused anymore but still he could have caught on immediately. 'He's making fun of me.' Tsuna gritted his teeth and this made the hitman smile mischievously that the brunet didn't notice.

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." The brunet tensed up by the time he heard the creepy laugh.

'What is he doing here?' He thought stiffly turning his sight at the illusionist.

He never thought he would see nor even meet him. Reborn had presented an album of the one's he knew and Mukuro was not on those pictures. Tsuna couldn't help but turn his sight at the hitman whom he failed to see the expression his tutor is now making because he was already walking towards the limo when he manage to look at him.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12

_**PARALLEL WORLD = CANON DECIMO TSUNA**_

 _ **CANON WORLD = PARA! TSUNA**_

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 **CANON WORLD**

It's a long ride. The young Don had believed. From the Vongola HQ to whatever the place they are heading. The ride is indeed longer than he thought. It was no wonder that the beloved tutor of his was in a hurry or so he supposed.

And with this, the unreadable façade his tutor has been carrying had crossed his mind. Never failing him to be amused. Not up to now or probably never.

He was curious. On how he does that has always been a mystery to him. It would be to his liking if for once the hitman's stoic face falters. But doing that will make him lose face if the attempt fails. Yearning for a revenge, he would look desperate if it does happen. Especially, when the hitman himself were obviously enjoying the current scene. The worse that could happen will be the latter breaking his façade to form a smirk due to the failed catastrophe he caused.

Never in his entire life had he been trick in such a way. Not the Reborn he _originally_ know nor in the world he had _known._

But this world he's in is not the one he knew. Much to his distaste, the world he now resides happens to be _real._ Not really wanting to accept the idea, but it was the truth. Declining will not change anything.

If a sigh was enough to free himself from the building stress slowly forming inside, he would have done it already. But that was not the case at all. Even if it does help, the source was still the problem.

Disposal is one of a hundred option, execution was the question.

Tsuna wanted more than anything not to be held back. So of course, disposing possible _pieces_ that'll hinder the perfect strategy he could come up would please him.

But for now, it wouldn't hurt just to play along.

A small smile appeared on the young Don's lips as the person sitting on the very end of the car opposite to where the aloof cloud's seat had done the same – amused of what the brunet had thought, it certainly perked his interest.

"We're finally here Juudaime!" Gokudera informed.

He snapped in his stupor and turn to look through the tinted window glass. At first, he couldn't make out what place they had arrived onto. There's a man in a suit that suddenly blocked the view. Perhaps someone who's in charge to tend the guests. A butler, he supposed.

The said man opened the door as Yamamoto who's near took it as a cue to move out from the vehicle. It didn't took a second before a deafening voice had startled the rain. Wincing, even.

"VOIII!"

Gokudera who's smiling at Tsuna twitched at the ear breaking sound, he immediately got out from the car as if his mood has been instantly ruined by the particular source. "Could you stop being loud, sharkhead!"

"Huh?! What did you just call me trash?"

Tsuna couldn't help but feel intrigue at the one Gokudera keep arguing to. He's still inside the car and the view pertaining to the other were obscure.

"Yare yare, being so noisy. You're disturbing the mighty me." Lambo who had finally went out spoke scratching his neck in obvious boredom.

"I couldn't believe you actually said that." A monotonous voice had commented. "Being you…you know…pioneering of the so called noise."

The calf glared at the source. "I couldn't believe that some frog is invited to attend a party."

"Ushishishi… burned are we, froggy?"

"Yeah…even an octopus, a shark, a fake prince, and a cow is here so a frog being here isn't really a big deal either." The ones who had heard twitch at the insult.

"Hey!" Gokudera shouted glaring at the mist apprentice. While in the background, there's a lot of 'ushishishi's' the ripper keep producing. As the other silverette shouted along the lines of 'VOOOIII! Watch your mouth trash if you don't want to be sliced into half!' And so the famous earsplitting verbal, eye shocking and mouth gaping fight took place. For goodness sake, they are at a party not on some war.

Meanwhile, Para-Tsuna still hasn't took his step out of the car. And he seemed to have want to go home as he witness some time killing nonsense. 'Seriously, are they kids?' He thought as he saw Sasagawa loudly talking to a long multi-colored hair guy(?) at some corner and not too far was Hibari walking away from the crowd. 'Since when did they get out of this car? I didn't even noti-'

"Kufufufu…"

Tsuna immediately tensed up.

"You can go ahead, Chrome."

Turning his attention to the ones remaining inside, Tsuna felt relieve as he saw his tutor sitting still. At least he's not alone with Mukuro.

"Are you sure, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome blushingly turn to the said person. Mukuro plastered a smile before nodding. The lady blunette then did the same.

"Bossu, Reborn-san, I'll be going ahead." She excused herself then went out.

It didn't took long for Reborn to land a hit to the brunet. "It's about time you went out and reveal yourself, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna glared but as much as he wants to retort, the thought of going out was more welcoming to him than staying while a dreading person is inside. As he proceed, he notice it didn't really change anything or so he thought as a tall blond immediately came running to him despite having only seen his hair or as he thought since there's a noisy crowd around him. Going back to the familiar blond guy, the latter had immediately welcome him into a tight bear hug.

"I miss you, little brother!"

Tsuna creased his brows. 'Brother?' Reborn didn't told him about having any siblings. 'Ah right! This person is probably the trusted ally Reborn speaking of.'

"You were late! I thought something bad happened. I was getting worried so I was here outside waiting for you to arrive." The blond continue to speak finally releasing the brunet. As Tsuna get to take a good look at 'his' supposed 'brother', he gaped. 'Such coincidence!' he inwardly exclaimed.

Meanwhile, inside the car…

With all the loud noise coming from outside, it became convenient to the hitman to say some important words.

"It would be best if you don't tell anyone about this." Reborn eyed the remaining mist guardian inside. The other had only responded a smile.

 **PARALLEL WORLD**

"Good morning Tsuna," A classmate greeted right after he had entered the classroom. He responded with a meek smile before greeting back. Weird. Having such friendly classmates makes him a bit eerie that he couldn't help but think if everything were just a prank or something.

He paced towards his seat, put down his bag then sat sighing at the same time. He missed home. Seeing Lambo earlier didn't help anything. Tsuna felt even more terrible remembering the frightened look of the child. Rambling his hair, he heard his classmates greeted someone who had arrived not long after him. He couldn't help but turn to the said person. It was Takeshi being almost late. He kept staring at him until the said rain hesitantly glance at him with a look of confusion. He felt flabbergasted at the moment before he noticed Takeshi arriving alone making him wonder where his storm went but figured maybe the latter was running late. Going back where Yamamoto staring at him, yes the glace became a stare before the rain finally broke it because when Takeshi probably noticed himself looking at Tsuna, the said guardian had immediately turn away. He tilted his head, 'What was that all about?'

His thoughts were all cut through when their teacher had finally arrive.

Tsuna suddenly felt weird. Different to the oddness he felt from the sudden strange behavior of his rain guardian.

"Good morning class." Their sensei had greeted plastering a smile along with an odd aura. It wasn't a thing where Tsuna would go tense since the said teacher were just simply happy. Glancing to the door where his sensei entered, 'something disturbing is somewhat about to happen.' He thought his eyes fixed to the closed door.

"Before we resume to our lesson, I will be informing you that starting today until next month. I won't be teaching you. I'll be attending an overseas conference in the next two days, this will took a month so I won't be around."

"Eh? Does that mean there won't be any classes in our period? A free time?" A classmate questioned obviously holding back the grin to appear in his face.

Everyone in his class seemed to have liked the idea as they had cheered. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh, it was a too good to be true situation. His classmates will be dissatisfied with this after. He guessed it will be related to the weird feeling his gut keep bugging him about.

Their teacher had giggle, "Haha, you're funny Shinohara-san. Go back to your seat now." He reprimanded as the cheers went into a stop. "Sorry to spoil the fun but someone will take over my spot. I think it's time for you to come in now."

Having been disturb by the door for unknown reason, those words had Tsuna his full attention in it. It went open in a second and reveal a familiar silverette with round glasses. He creased his brows feeling a bit of doubt, 'what is Kawahira doing there?'

Kawahira had casually walked inside immediately spotting Tsuna with it. He had smiled at him.

"My name is Kawahira Kenji. Nice to meet you all." Kawahira smiled charmingly. This earned him a squeal from the girls and glares from the insecure boys in Tsuna's class. While Tsuna fight the urge to stay calm.

'The heck is going on here?'

 **CANON WORLD**

Tsuna inwardly frown at the smiling Chiavarone Decimo thinking how such twist of fate could do in the so called 'reality' Byakuran had assured him. Obviously, this is some kind of a joke he could kill Byakuran. There is no way such reality could exist like him and the bucking horse could have such a brotherly relationship. Heck he didn't even dream being the sort. He forced himself to smile. It turned a meek one, but somehow the Chiavarone didn't notice anything unlike Reborn.

Before Para- Tsuna got switched to the Canon – Tsuna, he was attempting to assassinate the Chiavarone Decimo.

He doesn't have any ill reason behind the bucking horse, it's just he happens to get the main character part of his so called game.

Yes, the reason was for his own pleasure.

It wasn't the first time he would do something like… _killing_.

He already killed a lot.

Being the next heir also means being chased by lots of assassins. Of course, Reborn knew about the assassination attempts. But he could proudly say that Reborn doesn't know about the assassins being dead.

It was a game he made for himself.

'Hide and seek' as what he calls it.

The word 'hide' represents the assassins, while 'seek' embodies him.

 **"Hide** for as long as you can, but once you got **seek** , you _die_."

That was the sole rule of the game.

But as the assassination continue to come, the game became dull itself that he decided to revise the meaning of the game's name in a twisted way.

Tsuna decided to be the one to represent 'Hide', as he chooses Reborn to personify 'seek'.

Of course he had thought that it'll only work if he kills someone close to the hitman so the latter would be oblige to investigate the matter.

And that's where the Chiavarone Decimo's character comes in.

It was supposed to be fun.

But it was all ruined.

He didn't know how the Chiavarone knew, he never told anyone about it. He doesn't have any accomplices to sabotage him.

But still, he had failed and was instead brought to this so called 'reality'.

"So…" Dino loudly spoke to get the attention of both the Varia and Vongola Guardians, "since the guest of honor is already here, it's about time we get inside and start the party."

"I thought you said 'We are late?' Baka-Dino." The Chiavarone boss sweatdrop hearing his ex-tutor's words.

"Err… not really, we didn't start yet since we were waiting for little brother." Dino gulp taking a step backward.

"Idiot, what if we arrived a lot later or we didn't arrive at all? You would have your guest wait or come for nothing!" Reborn shot a bullet to the Chiavarone boss who dodged.

"I won't do it again! So let's get inside already."

Watching the scene, Tsuna couldn't help but put a smile in his face. It wasn't that he's entertained about the sight, but because he was amused by the idea he had thought.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
